


Fulfilling a Prophecy

by KianRai_Delcam (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Darth Vader Redemption, Gen, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Not Just Another Fix-It, Prophecy, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Redemption, Suitless Vader, The Chosen One Prophecy, Time Travel, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KianRai_Delcam
Summary: Qui-Gon's eyes are gentle when he replies, "Changing fate is not always best, Vader. Whatever happens is as the Force wills it to be." Vader scoffs, "I'm hardly a youngling to be lectured, Jedi. My knowledge of the Force is more complete than yours. You have not walked both sides of the Force as I have. The Force is neither an ally nor a slave, as the Jedi and Sith see it."After Darth Vader's death and Anakin's redemption on the second Death Star, both Luke Skywalker and Vader are more than surprised when they find themselves alive on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. Of course, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are a bit perplexed as well. Follow the Chosen One and company as they journey across the galaxy once more, discovering their true selves and fulfilling a prophecy as it was meant to be. Fic takes place over a few years, and may possibly go into the Clone Wars.Not just another time travel fix-it AU. You have been warned.





	1. A Strange Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net.  
> This is so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and constructive comments are much appreciated!

Darth Vader simply looked at the destruction of the Rebellion fleet with disinterest, his focus more directed towards his son. Luke, his name was, and Vader could see so much of himself-no, of dead Anakin Skywalker- in the boy. His impatience, his piloting technique, his knack for getting himself into danger, and, surprisingly, his goodness that Vader, no Anakin, was capable of. Shielding himself from Emperor Palpatine to hide his emotional conflict, Vader even grinned as Luke refused to join the Dark Side but quickly scowled as the emotional war raged within him. Vader was facing a most interesting conundrum. Did he truly wish for his son to go down the path he did (and regretted so many times)?

The answer was quite simple: yes, he did. Luke's turn would allow Vader to finally overthrow the Emperor, allowing the dynamic duo to rule the galaxy as father and son the way Vader wished for it to be run. Slavery would finally be outlawed, Vader himself would personally see to that and he would finally earn the respect he so desperately needed. The galaxy would also finally be allowed to let Force-Sensitives live, and his Sith army would come to fruition. Luke would finally know real power and the meddlesome rebellion would be truly crushed. It would not be the peace he envisioned so many years ago during the Clone Wars, not by far, but the Force would never be at conflict again. There would be a simple, yet powerful, darkness that would pervade the galaxy, and his name would be remembered (and feared) for generations upon generations.

The answer was quite simple: no. Vader-no, Anakin- could often feel the call to the Light Side and often mourned the Jedi's demise. Yes, they were corrupt and arrogant, with Obi-Wan being the most insufferable of them. However, their mission was true and pure, and Luke's fall, for it would be a fall, would ensure they would be extinct. Vader made sure of that. Vader (no, Anakin, ANAKIN) regretted his path many a night and he didn't want Luke to suffer the same mental fate as him; the nightmares were constant and the anger was his companion. Luke represented all that was pure and good in the Force and the galaxy, and the Sith Empire would never fall if he came to the darkness that so called to him in his very non-Jedilike anger. However, Obi-Wan's training kept Luke true, even Vader was impressed. So, when Luke called his lightsaber to his hand (his accuracy with the Force was most impressive), Anakin and Vader were surprised.

Being the dutiful slave he was (not for much longer, he assured himself), he blocked Luke's lightsaber with his own, and the fight began in earnest. With a start, Vader senses Luke's anger and realizes that perhaps, just maybe, the Dark Side has won yet again. The fight is short, but violent, and Vader realizes that Luke Skywalker is a fully fledged Jedi Knight now, or is as skilled with a lightsaber as one. Vader quickly becomes defensive, blocking strike after aggressive strike. With a start, Anakin, not Vader, realizes that his own son is trying to kill him. Before even a full minute has passed, Darth Vader, off balance, flips, or rather, falls down the stairs, landing rather ungracefully. Vader looks up at his son, both pride and anguish on his face, even if Luke (and Palpatine) cannot see it.

Vader, or rather, Anakin, looks up at his son, proud of his skill as a Jedi (or Sith, if the Dark Emperor has his way) and dedication to the Rebellion (brave scum they are). His anguish also exists in Luke's fall to the darkness and possible willingness to kill his own father. Before Luke can do anything, however, the Emperor laughs. "Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you!"

Luke glances at the Sith Master behind him, the true object of his rage. Ashamed, Luke glances away as he realizes he was channeling the Dark Side of the Force and he lowers his weapon, steps back, and allows Obi-Wan's training to come back to him, driving the hate from his being. Angered, Vader allows the anger to flow within him and through him, feeding the Dark Side like he was taught. The Sith practically spits his next comment, "Obi-Wan has taught you well."

"I will not fight you, father."

~~~

Lord Vader watches his son meet his destiny at the hands of the one he calls Master. Within him, conflict is clear. Anakin Skywalker remembers Padme, his beautiful angel, and his love for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Vader remembers his commitment to the Sith Order and his galaxy, his Empire. Finally, when Luke begs him, Anakin the one he called Jedi, his father for help, there is no other option. Anakin does what he should have done over twenty years ago, before Order 66. Anakin betrays the Sith and fulfills his destiny. "NOOOOOOO!"

Vader hardly registers the pain of the Force Lightning coursing through his body, destroying his life support suit, and killing him. In a swift, bold move (for that is what Skywalker's are good at doing), Anakin picks up the Emperor and throws him down the shaft, destroying the last of the Sith and bringing balance to the Force. Collapsing by the railing, Anakin takes deep (yet shallow) breaths, trying to hold on to tell his son that one thing he never got to and always wished to. Begging to the Force, he pleads to live just a while longer, just until he can say that Luke was right, and that he loves him. However, for the first time in his life, the Force disobeys its son, throwing Anakin into darkness. Before the dreaded darkness returns, however Anakin begs one last thing from the Force. "Make things right. Make it Light." And then, he knows no more. Darth Vader dies Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Master.

~~~~

Luke opens his eyes, registering the shock of the lack of pain in his body, and more importantly, the shock of the appearance of the still form next to him. Barely taking a moment to observe the fact that he is no longer on the Death Star, he rushes to the form, attempting to help. The young man with curly brown-blonde hair groans and opens his eyes' their appearance similar to Luke's own. The figure, obviously shocked, gasps, "Luke!"

Two Jedi look upon the scene with interest. "Master Qui-Gon, wha- how?"

The older of the two looks at his padawan with an equally confused expression, "I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I sense we will soon find out."


	2. The Learner Meets the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader/Anakin and Luke meet Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you for reading! Originally written as a bit of a filler chapter so don't worry, later chapters are indeed longer!

"I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I sense that we will soon find out."

With a start, the young man bolts upwards. Fury evident in his now yellow eyes, his tangible rage radiates off him in waves. He would recognize that voice anywhere, even if had been thirty years since the owner of the voice walked the galaxy. He would recognize that voice that spoke with him as Darth Vader, that voice that kept Anakin alive despite Vader's assurances of his death. He pushes himself into a standing position, moving himself away from his son. The sweat drips off his hair, the cool marble soothes his seemingly feverish body, the cool air fills his lungs- wait, what? Confusion replaces anger as he truly observes his body, not the mechanical contraption he had become. Amazement brings tears to his blue-flecked eyes as he runs his hands through his hair- his real, curly, long, sandy hair! He feels young again, and within a moment, the Force whispers the truth of that thought to him. If Anakin had to guess, he would place himself at the age he was when he first (and last) visited Mustafar. He looks at Luke, his son, joy in his blue eyes. Then remembers the voice, and the name mentioned, and his eyes are fully yellow again. He stands on strong, human legs, silences Luke with a single look, and turns to face his new opponent. "You chose the disguise yourself as a dead Jedi, he would imitate Qui-Gon Jinn. You are foolish to mention Obi-Wan Kenobi as well."

"I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don't know you." The tall Jedi calmly approaches, his lightsaber drawn when he sees the eyes of the apparent Sith Lord.

Anakin instinctually reaches for his own, as does Obi-Wan and Luke. Anakin is pleasantly surprised when he finds his own, the one from Darth Sidious. Luke tentatively reaches out for his father's shoulders, and whispers, "Father, please. Where are we?"

Anakin stops and thinks. "Are we in the Jedi Temple, Jedi?"

This time, it is Obi-Wan who answers, and even Luke recognizes his voice. "Yes, where else would you be?"

Father and son speak at the same time, identical shock coming off them, a fact that makes the two Jedi wary. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's grey-blue eyes widen as Qui-Gon responds to their question (statement, more or less), "It would seem as if you know my padawan as well. Now, could you tell me who you are?"

"By the Force, I can't believe it..." Anakin murmurs as he channels the Light Side of the Force, calming himself, turning his eyes blue yet again.

Anakin looks around the hallway devoid of any life forms besides the four. He puts away his lightsaber when he remembers his last wish to the Force. "Make things right. Make it Light." "I need to speak to the Jedi Council immediately."

Qui-Gon reexamines the Sith Lord in a new light, sensing his sincerity. He looks at the young man (a boy, really, as the boy is young enough to be a padawan learner) behind the supposed Sith and how the Sith stands protectively in front of him. He looks at his eyes, the brilliant blue that they are, and sees no trace of the angry Sith Lord that was there only moments before. He examines how he channels the Light side, despite Master Yoda's affirmations that a Sith simply cannot (or will not) come back to the Light after falling into darkness. The boy behind him does not appear to be a Sith, instead, the boy is reminiscent of a Jedi Knight. If Qui-Gon is to believe what the Force is telling him, both are incredibly powerful with the Force. His padawan, however, is not as quick to trust the Sith. "Why should we take a Sith to the Jedi Council?!"

"If you want to still be alive thirty years from now, Kenobi, I would suggest you listen to me." Anakin replies with some measure of venom.

Luke flinches visibly as he remembers Obi-Wan's death, and looks at him directly, pleading with his eyes. "Be-I mean, Obi-Wan, please. Trust me, he is no longer a Sith."

Surprise emanates from the two Jedi at these two claims. Before Qui-Gon can speak, Obi-Wan says, "Master Yoda warned us that once someone goes down the path leading to the Dark Side-"

"That you cannot come back from it, yes, Yoda told me that as well." Anakin responds.

"You knew Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asks.

"As I hinted at earlier, I come from the future. I was a Jedi, once, long ago, granted the rank of Knight. I even had a seat on the High Council. I do not wish to see the Sith Empire come to fruition yet again, even if it was, shall we say, lawful?"

Luke looks at his father with something close to anger, but not quite yet there. "You mean to say the destruction of Alderaan, killing everyone on that planet was lawful? Or the murder of Force Sensitive children? How about the destruction of the Jedi order?"

Anakin faces his son, "I was talking about his ascension, not his rule." Or mine.

"Hmmm...if all this is true, then you must speak with the Council at once. Master Yoda will decide if you're speaking the truth. Come, we are heading there now." Qui-Gon decides.

"I know the way, I shall lead." Anakin declares.


	3. Not Another Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with the Council as they receive the shocking news... I am really bad at summaries ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I promised later chapters are longer! Thanks for reading!

Obi-Wan follows the pair carefully, respectfully one step and to the left behind his master. The 25 year-old padawan was hesitant to trust the older of the two but it was not his place to question his master. Besides, the younger of the two, Luke, seemed to trust the man, and had even pleaded with him of all people. Obi-Wan still could not decipher what the fear and grief in his Force signature (and his revealing eyes) when the Sith seemingly threatened him. He just could not get his head around it. And what the Sith had said, Obi-Wan was hesitant to admit, had put some measure of fear in him, which he quickly released to the Force. "You truly do know your way around the Temple," Qui-Gon said. It was not a question.

The man did not respond, allowing his silence to speak for him. He did however, lean over to whisper in Luke's ear, which Obi-Wan failed to hear. As they talked, Obi-Wan did notice some resemblance between the two, the hair (though Luke's was fairer), the swagger with which they walked, the set of their shoulders which hinted at a heavy burden, and even the same blue eyes. Luke was significantly shorter however... With a start, he realizes the child Qui-Gon brought with them has the same eyes and hair. Could one of the two be the supposed Chosen One? He mentally shrugs off the thought, many humans in the galaxy have blonde hair and blue eyes. It surely must be a coincidence, though if he was being honest with himself, he has rarely seen such an occurrence. Coincidences simply do not happen around the Jedi.

They reach the elevator to the Council's chambers when Qui-Gon stops them. "Before we go any further, I must ask you something." His master pauses politely, ever the diplomatic warrior.

"Speak," The darker man replies.

"You mentioned you were a Jedi Knight on the High Council, but not a master, which in itself is redundant, might I add, but you had the eyes of a Sith, which my padawan eloquently pointed out. Am I bringing a Sith to the Council? You didn't deny it."

By the end of Qui-Gon's question, the man is obviously impatient, almost bold in the way he crosses his arms in a silent threat. Qui-Gon, however, is not perturbed in the slightest, something for which Obi-Wan is silently proud of. "I suggest you be more blunt next time, Jedi. I do not appreciate slow questions. No, I am not a Sith, but I was until very recently. I was known as Darth Vader."

"What are you now?" Obi-Wan asks quietly, unsure of what to call him.

For the first time since meeting the pair, hesitation and trepidations fills the swirling aqua depths of his eyes. "I don't know. I really don't," He replies unsteadily, his eyes losing focus. Obi-Wan watches as he seems to act his age for the first time.

"What is your name?" Qui-Gon asks.

Luke goes to answer but he is quickly cut off. "You may call me Vader."

The grand doors to the council room swing open with all the authority of fate itself, or so Anakin thinks as he enters for the first time in over thirty years. The High Council does not show open shock at his appearance, or Luke's for that matter, but that is of no concern to him. Nor is he surprised really, their abilities in the Force no doubt alerted them to his presence as soon as he appeared in that long hallway. He looks around at them, ignoring Luke's openly awestruck expression as he sees Master Yoda and the other Jedi Masters. He goes to the middle of the room ahead of the group, as is customary of one reporting to them, and motions for his son to join him by his side. He sincerely hopes that Luke will heed his advice and will not reveal his name, Palatine's true identity, or anymore of the future than he has already (stupidly) mentioned to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. He mentally groans as he realizes that he forgot to tell Luke not to reveal their relationship. No matter, they are too similar in age to truly tell. He almost loses his composure when he hears Master Yoda's voice, "Two strangers you have brought, Master Jinn? Related to the disturbance we felt, I assume they are."

"We are, Masters." Anakin decides to be respectful, at the very least, it will earn him some trust.

Yoda stares at him and Luke for a moment, as do the other Council members. Luke squirms slightly at the appraising looks, uncomfortable with the attention, no doubt. Anakin can't blame him, not really. He once felt the same way. It is Qui-Gon, his childhood role model, who speaks first. "While we walking down the hall, Maters, a large portal-like object appeared on the ceiling. From it, these two fell, landing next to each other. Luke," He gestures towards the boy, "rushed to help Vader. It was when I spoke to Obi-Wan that the two took notice of us. Vader jumped to his feet with the yellow eyes of a Sith when he faced us."

Master Mace Windu interrupts them there, eying both suspiciously, "He is a Sith?"

"No, Master Windu, I am not," Vader coldly answers.

To their credit, the Council hardly reacts, although the suspicion grows even more evident in their eyes. Master Kit Fisto slowly moves his green hand to his lightsaber at his waist, the normally light hearted Jedi fully serious. Anakin (or is it Vader) cockily smiles at this, confident in his abilities. He will not attack, of course, but he will refuse to be taken into "custody." "Your lightsaber wouldn't save you, Master Fisto, if I decided to attack. My power far exceeds your own. Pray that I don't." He would be lying if he did not admit he took some pleasure in unsettling the Council.

Qui-Gon notices the bluff and continues, "He recognized myself and my padawan, calling us both by name. He said that I chose to disguise myself as a dead Jedi, and hinted at Obi-Wan's death somewhere during the next thirty years. Luke seemed to recognize Obi-Wan as well but not me. He mentioned you, Master Yoda, as well. He claims to be from the future and that he was once a Jedi Knight on the High Council."

Master Mundi speaks next, leaning back in his seat and clasping his fingers, "That is quite the claim, Vader, Luke. How do you intend on backing that up?"

Luke looks to his father for reassurance, to which Anakin nods. He knows Luke understands the importance of this. Besides, he has Padme's intelligence, he thinks bitter sweetly. "I was not raised in a galaxy that has a Republic. The ruling body of the galaxy is the Galactic Empire. The Republic was no more when I was born. I know it is, er, or will be ruled by Darth Sidious and that the Jedi Order is nearly extinct. The only members I knew were Masters Yoda and Kenobi, and myself."

Adi Gallia speaks up, her eyes gentle on the young Jedi, "Did Vader train you?"

Luke shakes his head quickly, "No, Master Kenobi trained me first, for a few days until his..." He looks at Anakin, whose face stays passive and Luke takes that as a go ahead to continue, "death aboard the Death Star." His voice is a bit shaky at the end of the sentence.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan visibly flinch, and even Anakin fails to fully hide his reaction. He regretted killing Obi-Wan, despite how he felt about it at the time. Since reflecting on it, he did not believe his old mentor, his old brother deserved death. He was right, though. The circle was complete. Yoda, quiet and impassive until now, speaks, "Trained by me, were you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, until your death as well." Luke's eyes fill with grief and Anakin senses his son's turmoil.

At this statement, the entire Council reacts, besides Masters Yoda and Fisto. Several vie to speak first, but Master Windu's voice rises above the others quickly, "You cannot be serious! The Jedi Order simply cannot be destroyed until even the Grand Master is dead! There has never been any evidence of time travel, even among Force Sensitives. I want to focus on the Sith Lord and his apprentice here."

Vader quickly cuts off his air flow, arm outstretched and fingers nearly pinching. It takes the shocked Council only a moment to react, even Obi-Wan becomes defensive. Eleven lightsabers are ignited, their green and blue colors directed toward Vader. Only Vader, Yoda, Luke, and Qui-Gon stay their hand, with Mace fully unable to do anything in Vader's grip. Vader, however, ignores their silent threat as the collective hum of the sabers fill the air as does Master Windu's gasping. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." He simply says.

"Release him, you shall." Yoda warns quietly.

Another lightsaber, green this time, ignites right next to Vader and he turns his yellow eyes on his son, releasing Master Windu as he does. He looks at Luke, his eyes venomous, and then turns to the Council. "I will not have Luke insulted like that, especially when I was the one who put him in that position. He is, and never was, my apprentice and is the truest Jedi I have ever known, besides Qui-Gon. Upon my dying breath, I demanded that the Force makes the galaxy light, and this is how it answered. Simple as that. I may not be Sith any longer, but neither am I a Jedi. Do not test my patience."

Vader takes deep breaths, attempting to release his anger into the Force. It is difficult, he even struggled with it as a Jedi. Finally, it is his son, yet again, who allows him to become centered. He allows his son's unique calmness to wash over him, feeling the light fill him once again. When he opens his eyes once again, they are blue. "You may lower your weapons, lest you wished for me to draw mine."

Luke quickly lowers his, almost ashamedly, as very slowly, the other members of the Council do as well. Mace Windu gasps for breath, ruffled and as angry as a Jedi on the Council can be. He glares at Anakin, to which Anakin merely shrugs. "I was Sith until merely a few hours ago. Don't expect an overnight change."

"That was a Jedi method, using the anchor of one more talented than you," Qui-Gon murmurs.

"He never gave into temptation, even when I taunted him and tried to turn him. He is a great Jedi, one you," Anakin nods at Yoda," and you," Obi-Wan is gestured to as well, "should be immensely proud of."

Luke, flustered, turns away. "I wish to end the threat my old master poses, and, unfortunately, I will need your help with this. I cannot, and will not, reveal everything at this moment, but I must tell you a few things. I expect you to listen without interrupting until I am done." Anakin asserts.

The Council stares silently in shock and Master Yoda leans forward, his large eyes boring into Anakin's own. "Quiet, we shall be, until your tale is done. Then, we decide."

~~~

Darth Sidious stares into Courscant's sky, lowering himself into the Dark Side of the Force, sensing it fluctuating between light and dark. He lowers himself into his chair, a frown on his hooded face. "Reveal yourself to me, strange one...tell me your secrets."

He reaches toward the mysterious entities, one gray, one light, and is instantly thrown backwards into himself. He opens his malicious eyes to locate the infamous spires from the Temple and almost growls. "Of course the Jedi would be concealing their secrets. I will find you."


	4. The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Luke tell their tale to the Council and a decision is made.

Yoda's stare was unsettling, Anakin had to admit. Throughout his unbelievable tale, Master Yoda offered nothing, his green eyes huge and all knowing. If he had to convince anyone of the legitimacy of his tale, Anakin put Master Yoda at the bottom of that list. He finished his tale in a monotonous voice, simply stating the facts of it all, offering no opinion. "I watched as Darth Sidious used his lightning on Luke for a moment until my decision became clear. I stopped him by picking him up and throwing him down the power shaft. The lightning short-circuited my life support suit, and I died. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the Jedi Temple in my 24 year old body."

Master Windu is the first to ask a question, albeit carefully, as not to anger the supposedly former Sith Lord once again. "Why did you sacrifice your life for this Jedi who was your enemy?"

Luke stares at his father expectantly, wanting to hear to answer for himself. Anakin does not respond for a moment, and when he does, his voice is no longer devoid of emotion. "He reminds me of who I once was. Someone I thought I would always be when I was younger, and more naïve. He made the decision I should have, and I couldn't let that go unrewarded. Aren't good things supposed to happen to good people?"

Master Mundi leans forward slightly, eyes switching between Luke and Anakin, as if searching for something. His eyes come to rest on Luke, "Perhaps, Vader, but the galaxy is rarely fair. Tell me, Luke, what was your intent when you surrendered to Vader when he was, in fact, your sworn enemy?"

Luke thinks for a moment, thinking upon his father's avoidance of the word "son" and "father," something that did not go unnoticed by him (and to be honest, it had hurt a small amount). "I believed I could turn him back to the light side, the good side. When I had fought him previously, he had avoided killing me, which he claimed was to take me to the Emperor. I thought it was because of something different. I saw the good in him, and I knew the man before Darth Vader was not gone."

"Are you related to him in any way?" Master Mundi asks.

Vader quickly answers, "I was a Jedi, I did not have attachments."

"Yet you did not tell us about your time as a Jedi, other than you were on the Council. I also doubt the Sith forbid attachments," Master Mundi counters.

"The Emperor dissolved the Republic on the day of my birth, if that helps," Luke interjects.

"Enough. Believe your claim, I do. Talk more on this matter, later, we will. Now, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, give us your report on the Naboo crisis, you shall."

Luke and Anakin move back, toward the door while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are questioned. Luke quietly whispers to his father, much to Anakin's annoyance. "Can you tell me the names of the Council members?"

Anakin leans down, "I could."

Luke waits for Anakin to continue but no response comes. Before he can as again, however, Anakin stops him. "I am trying to listen, Luke. This is a crucial moment for stopping Sidious' rise. Now, pay attention, you may learn more about your beloved Order."

Slightly dejected, Luke turns to watch the report going on. He observes Qui-Gon Jinn, attempting to figure out why Anakin would know him. He could not have been Anakin's master, Ben told him as much. How could this man have personally affect his father so much that Anakin would respond so drastically at the sound of his voice. He was surprised that Father even treated him with some level of respect. Luke turns his attention back to the conversation when he hears the word "Sith" mentioned yet again. "...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord," Qui-Gon finishes his statement.

Anakin frowns at the mention of the Sith but says nothing. Master Windu, to his immense pleasure, looks almost dejected. "Another Sith Lord?!"

Master Mundi looks appalled as well. "If Vader and Anakin were not here, I would have claimed that to be impossible. We had assumed that the Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

"Hidden, but not extinct, I think. The very Republic is threatened, if the Sith are involved. That much, the Gray Jedi and Sith claimed." Yoda's ears droop.

Anakin stops in his tracks, "I never said I was a Gray Jedi, Master Yoda."

"Speak loud, your actions do. Sith or Jedi, you are not. Discuss this later, you and I must. Back to the Sith, Master Windu?"

"I find it difficult to believe that the Sith returned without us knowing." Master Windu asserts.

"Return, perhaps not. Waiting, they have been. Hard to see, the Dark Side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must," Yoda faces Anakin, "Sidious, is he?"

Anakin snorts, "He is simply Sidious' puppet. A dangerous one, but a puppet none the less."

Mundi speaks up, "I sense he will reveal himself again."

"For which I should be there, Maul must be destroyed or the Queen will suffer for it," Anakin states, leaving no room for argument, he believes.

Master Windu clears his throat, "This attack was with purpose, that much is clear, and I agree with Vader that the Queen is the target."

"With this Naboo queen, you must stay with, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Vader, Luke. Protect her."

Master Windu, as well as much of the other Council members nod, though not all seem thrilled by the notion. "We will use all of our resources here to unravel this mystery and to discover the identity of this Darth Sidious and why he would attack you personally...May the Force be with you."

"May the Fore be with you." Yoda ends the discussion.

As Obi-Wan turns to leave, Anakin is temporarily confused, he was sure his younger self would be mentioned. Before his worries can gain a foothold, however, Qui-Gon stays firmly rooted in place. "Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?"

"With your permission, my Master," Yoda nods, "I have encountered a vergence in the Force besides Vader and Luke."

"A vergence, you say?" Yoda questions, his green eyes curious.

Anakin and Obi-Wan know what Qui-Gon is going to say before he says it, although all others are interested. Master Windu and and Mundi look cautious of more "news" and surprises while Masters Fisto and Gallia look almost amused. "Located around a person?" Master Windu asks carefully.

"A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians," Qui-Gon is thoughtful, almost, and he quickly glances at Luke and Anakin, although he mentions nothing else.

Master Windu looks both relieved and annoyed, and Anakin has to cough to hold back a laugh. Luke gives him a look but says nothing about it. "You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy." It isn't a question.

Qui-Gon slightly back peddles, "I don't presume-"

Yoda stops him heartily, "But you do! Revealed your opinion is!"

Qui-Gon, undeterred, continues, "I request for him to be tested."

"Know him, do either of you?" Yoda asks Luke and Vader.

"In a way..." Luke answers hesitantly.

"He was a good man." Anakin answers, offering no more.

"Hmmm... trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda asks Qui-Gon, his eyes knowing.

"Finding him was the will of the Force, of that I have no doubt. I doubt there are coincidences, and I would not be standing before you right now if it was not for that boy."

Master Windu sighs, annoyed by his old friend's antics, "Bring him before us then."

"Tested, he will be."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bow to the Council, turning to leave, as does Luke. Anakin, similarly to Qui-Gon, stands his ground. He offers one warning, although he doesn't see it as a threat. "If you do take the boy, treat him right. If you don't, I will train him myself."

With a flourish of his old Jedi robes, Anakin leaves, leaving more questions than answers. Master Yoda, though, hides an unseen smile.

The group knock on Queen Amidala's door to escort her to the senate floor. Anakin stands unsure behind the group, though he refuses to show his unease at seeing Padme again. He wonders if the young queen will be herself, or if one of her body doubles will take her place on the floor. His heart stops when it opens to reveal a young teenager with the traditional makeup of a Nubian monarch adorning her petite face. Her almond eyes stop briefly when they land on Luke and Anakin, but she quickly recovers. She nods regally, ever courageous in the face of the unknown. He knows, he can feel it, he knows it is her. Padme Naberrie Amidala. Anakin, however, only stares as he beholds his angel yet again, so close, but as ever, so far away. Guilt, grief, regret, pain, heartbreak, and maybe- is that hope, build in his heart and he vows to kill Palpatine before he can get a hold of Anakin. He has to, for his angel. He almost sighs in relief. He could finally get started.


	5. Game Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Game Moves, also known as, Vader Tries Politics. As Palpatine lays the ground work for a vote of no confidence, Vader atempts to undermine the Sith Master by influencing the one he once called an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated more than you know! I wrote these earlier chapters over a year ago, and I must say, I sometimes cringe at my old(ish) writing. Amazing how far I have come since then!! Regardless, I am not going to revamp this and I will finish this story as is.

Luke observes the Nubian monarch with interest, surprised at how young she is. She reminded him of Leia in the way she carries herself, even her eyes are similar. He files the thought away when a charismatic, older man with white hair and a kind face walks out behind her. He would recognize the face anywhere, even if it was not scarred. Both Luke and Anakin bristle internally as they slam up shields around their Force signature as subtly as possible. The Nubian senator trails behind two of Padme's handmaidens, Eirataé and Rabé. Anakin pats Luke's shoulder gently in both restraint and reassurance. Palpatine makes eye contact with both, his deceitful blue eyes curious. Anakin maintains the eye contact, a moment too long in Luke's opinion, and a strange alien and a young human boy walk out behind them. Anakin is met with the strange occurrence of meeting himself, albeit a younger version. He decides instantly to limit contact with….himself? He also decides to refer to himself as Vader. Better to separate himself now to limit suspicion than go regret it later. Luke, however, smiles as he realizes this boy must be Anakin. Luke decides right there to watch Anakin closely to see if he could gain insight into his father's closely guarded past.

Captain Panaka brings up the rear, curiously reflecting in his eyes when beholds the two newcomers. "Your Majesty, Senator Palpatine, may I introduce Luke and Vader. Both will be assisting with your protection and have experience in the area," Qui-Gon introduces the pair.

Queen Amidala nods regally, offering her assent at the addition while the snakish Senator offers, "It is always an honor to meet two...Jedi?"

Luke opens his mouth the answer when his father beats him to it (again), "Luke is a Jedi, I, however, am not, though I once was. I left the Order to reconnect with family," Vader answers smoothly. In all honesty, he was not lying, "I do assist the Jedi still, to protect the Republic," Majorly his family and Padme.

Padme easily accepts the answer, ready to move the the Senate chamber, though Panaka seems more suspicious to Luke. Vader, however, is more focused on Sidious' reaction, though his face remains inscrutable. "He does not approve of us, then. Very well." Vader thinks to himself. "Please Senator, lead the way," Padme requests of Palpatine.

Luke watches as his father quickly speaks to the queen before they can begin moving. "Your Majesty, if I may be so bold as to speak with you as we walk; I have dealt with the Trade Federation before and may have some advice."

Luke observes the queen, hoping his father knows what he's doing with this teenaged monarch and is not manipulating her. Queen Amidala nods her assent and Vader moves to his place by her side, towering over her figure, despite her ornate headdress to accentuate her height. Vader notices Palpatine, ever the manipulator, does not acknowledge the move. Vader is no fool, though. He knows Palpatine noticed the move and will be watching him. "Let us begin, my old Master. I have the advantage." He does choose to ignore Obi-Wan's distrustful glare, as odd as it was. Vader remembered Obi-Wan Kenobi as a master of concealing emotion. Ah, well, he needed to focus on the present. "What do you know of the Trade Federation, Master Vader?" Padme asks, her regality at odds with her youthful visage.

Vader smiles at the title and allows it to remain unchallenged. He braces himself as they move down the long and familiar corridors (always) behind Palpatine. This was where he had to be careful, his strong suit was never in politics. Vader would readily admit (to the right person) that he was simply too impatient and he never cared for arguing a simple point for hours on end. He is of the mind that actions speak louder than words. This was where Palpatine would have an advantage, though Vader was far from outmatched, invisibly acting against his enemy in the shadows by engaging in speech craft. He grudgingly respected Obi-Wan's mentorship in the area. Keeping his voice and head low, to avoid unwanted ears from eavesdropping, he tries (or should he say, does) to sound convincing. "I know they are cowards who seek to remove Chancellor Valorum from power. This is one way to achieve this, among other nefarious goals."

Padme takes the hint, murmuring quietly, "Senator Palpatine appears to disagree with your stance."

"All due respect to the esteemed Senator, Queen Amidala, but he has not dealt with them before in the way I have. They will use this situation to put their real puppet in power by driving you and Senator Palpatine to call for a vote of no confidence. This is a power play, and a manipulative one at that. Their cowardice in calling for it could be their undoing, however."

"You have experience in these matters. What do you propose?"

Vader resists the (boyish) urge to grin in victory, reminding himself it was not done yet. Padme had once admitted to him, in confidence of course, that she felt as if she betrayed the former Chancellor by calling for the vote, especially after he pledged his full support to her and Naboo. When she reminisced upon Valorum's look of betrayal, it was with guilt. "Master Jinn told me that Chancellor Valorum expressed his support earlier. However, the bureaucrats will attempt to tie his hands. He will not be able to act right away unless you present evidence, perhaps the astromech unit or a holorecording from your planet, perhaps? He will, however, be your best chance to find justice in the system, though it may take longer than you hoped since the Trade Federation have several allies in the system. Naboo's best chance is their sovereign. The best place to fight is the place you know the best," Vader finishes his assertion with what he hopes sounds like political confidence.

Padme does not respond for a few, agonizing moments, and Vader is reminded of the arguments they used to have. At least he knew that she was considering it from experience. Padme continues her advance forward, keeping eye contact with him, searching him openly. He stares back, trying to convey his honesty. At last she speaks, a powerful, single question, "Do you believe we could win?"

Vader responds similarly, "The Force is with us. It is a powerful ally and a terrible foe," Vader is fully serious with her, honest and optimistic. "Your Majesty," He adds as an afterthought.

She nods thoughtfully and he bows while walking, slowing his cadence to be even with Qui-Gon, Luke, and Obi-Wan. Vader can feel the determination in her, radiating with newfound confidence. "Whatever you told her, it seems to help her confidence," Obi-Wan admits.

"What did you do, Vader?" Qui-Gon asks him, treating him as an equal.

"Something beneficial to the galaxy, Force willing."

Vader did not look around the Senate chamber as the arrived, moving toward the Nubian box. He did observe his younger self, although he attempted to do so secretly. Anakin, trailing dutifully behind his chosen father figure, openly gapes in wonderment as he takes in the mammoth arena-like chamber. Qui-Gon quietly explains to Anakin how one spoke and was recognized with the large amount of Senators and delegates vying for attention and their right to speak. Anakin appears to absorb the information in a matter of moments, always quick to pick up information that mattered to him in the moment. Luke, however, can only observe his worst enemy as he attempts to manipulate the Queen. "If the Federation moves to defer the motion, Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this session and call for the election of a new supreme chancellor," Senator Palpatine urges, his head bent close, his voice low.

"I do not share your confidence in this proposal, Senator," Queen Amidala replies just as quietly, both seeming oblivious to Luke listening in.

As they continue moving to the box, Palpatine presses his case, "You must force a new election for supreme chancellor. I promise you there are many who will support us. It is our best chance," Palpatine glances over Luke to his father, then the aging man in the middle of the chamber, whom Luke assumes is Chancellor Valorum, "Our only chance."

His father interjects softly, "I humbly disagree, Senator. Many also support the Trade Federation."

Luke barely caught it, and he doubts the Queen caught it as well. The slight emphasis on the word "many". Luke had to wonder, was his father attempting to intimidate the emperor? Palpatine offers a brief glance toward his father before looking to Amidala. By this time, the delegation and Senators have taken notice of Queen Amidala in her regal, flowing robes and headdress to announce her office. Her noble stature stands unflinching before the dull roar of the crowd, her petite frame calm and confident and strong. Luke had to respect her, for her posture demurely demanded it. "You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" Amidala asks Palpatine.

Luke watches as Palpatine feigns contemplation, his brow furrowing as if deep in thought, "He is distracted. He is afraid. He will be of no help." Palpatine looks at Vader, his expression deceitfully thoughtful.

"And you, Master Vader?"

"He has been an avid supporter of Naboo. He is nervous, yes, but willing to help."

Rabé hands a small, compact holoscreen to Qui-Gon so they may watch the proceedings inside the Nubian box. The handmaiden then steps into the box with Panaka and Eirataé, as well as Palpatine. The box then glides toward the Chancellor's podium, waiting to be acknowledged and allowed to speak. Anakin, Luke notices with some measure of amusement, seems excited. "She's going to ask the Senate for help, Jar Jar! What do you think?"

Luke is surprised, almost, by the child's excitement. He finds it difficult to connect Anakin as a child with Anakin as an adult. The alien, Jar Jar, shakes his head quickly, his long ears flopping semi-comically. "Mesa think dis bombad, Ani. Theresa too many peoples to be agreeing on da one thing."

Luke almost rolls his eyes at the strange alien. "Hush, now. Anakin, pay attention," Qui-Gon gently admonishes.

Vader leans down to Luke to whisper in his ear. "Luke, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic is currently Finis Valorum. If history repeats itself, he will be elected out and replaced by the current Senator of Naboo, Palpatine. It will be a partial sympathy vote, though I may have changed that. Even after he was ousted, Valorum assisted the Jedi during the Clone Wars," Luke nods, absorbing the information quickly. Vader whispers even quieter, so Luke has to strain to hear, "It was he who commissioned the clone army in secret, using the help of a now deceased Jedi. It saved many lives, though he was never recognized for it. The Emperor constantly manipulated him and his allies, to make them appear weak at every move. Tarkin, as I am sure you have heard of him, is Palpatine's ally even now."

Luke takes the opportunity to ask him a question, delving into his past, although his eyes never leave the proceeds, "What did you think of the Chancellor?"

"I was nine when he was ousted, but I did work with him several times. If it was not for him, Qui-Gon would never have discovered me on Tatooine. He was a puppet, yes, but he could prove to be a powerful ally."

"Tatooine?"

"I lived there until I was nine."

The chair recognizes the Senator from Malastare. "Enter Aks Moe, an ally of Sidious. He will attempt to force the Chancellor to defer the motion," Vader murmurs to Luke, slightly bored by the events happening in the present, though his younger self was fully immersed.

"Is the queen his ally?" Luke quietly asks as Palpatine claims that the bureaucrats were in power.

Vader releases a surprised laugh, surprising the Gungan and Anakin. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon let it pass, though. "Far from. Pa- Queen Amidala was outspoken during the Clone Wars, trying to seek peace. Sidious didn't approve."

"Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion in order to allow a Senate commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Chancellor Valorum nods at the Nubian box, fear slightly visible in his eyes.

Queen Amidala stiffens slightly, although Vader does not sense surprise coming from her. He did, after all, warn her of this. She glances at Palpatine and then the Chancellor momentarily. When she speaks, her young voice sounds older, and determined. "I will not defer," Padme declares, her eyes shining in defense of her people, "I have come before you to resolve this attack on Naboo sovereignty now. I was not elected queen to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this in committee."

Vader watches with bated breath, even the Jedi lean forward with interest. Padme's brown eyes flash with fire as she locates Vader's own blue eyes. Her voice heavy with the authority of fate, she declares, "I move to present evidence now of the Trade Federation's unlawful occupation of Naboo. I will present an astromech droid, a message received from my prime minister calling for help, and a security holo of the Trade Federation attacking my ship."


	6. Queen of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells young Anakin a native Tatooine story and learns a secret from his father's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter six, which was actually hard to write because I had to come up with a story that would match Tatooine's culture. It is inspired by a Mexican folk story, which my friend recited to me. Not as long as the past chapters have been, but I'm hoping you gain some insight into Anakin and Luke's life! This is from Qui-Gon'S POV and don't worry next chapter actually has action! I will also be returning to my original form of writing with a lot of character description and inner thinking. The reason I didn't in this chapter was to focus on Luke's story, not what characters were doing during it.

Qui-Gon Jinn is deathly quiet, using the Force to muffle the sound of his feet striking the durasteel floor of the ship, as he passes the sleeping form of Vader, toward Anakin Skywalker. He glances at the tall man as he passes, noting the resemblance between him and the boy. Vader murmurs as he passes, "You have no need to be quiet around me, I assure you. If I can sleep standing up while my former master made speeches, I can sleep through anything."

"Not one for politics, eh?" Qui-Gon replies, not stopping in his walk.

"Not one for lies and manipulation. So, yes, I am 'not one for politics," Vader replies sleepily.

Qui-Gon allows a small chuckle, slightly agreeing. He leaves Vader to his rest, and approaches Anakin's quarters, stopping at the closed doors when he hears what sounds like Luke talking silently to the young boy.

He opens the door to a unique and rare sight, a Tatooinian storytelling. Considered a sacred tradition on the planet, if Qui-Gon remembered Shmi's explanation correctly, he quickly makes his presence known by clearing his throat, not wanting to risk insulting both of the Tatooine natives, "Anakin, I came to check in on you. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, mister-er I mean Master Jinn. Luke was just telling me the story of the Queen of the Sand, he told me he knows a different version," Anakin lights up.

Luke smiles abashedly, "My aunt taught it to me after my grandmother taught it to her. When I found out Anakin was from Tatooine, I wanted to see if he knew it."

Qui-Gon raises an eyebrow, "So you're from Tatooine as well, Luke?"

"Well, yeah… we owned a moisture farm near Mos Eisley."

Qui-Gon does not interrogate the Knight any further, choosing instead to question his heritage later, when the Nubian crisis was over. "The Queen of the Sand? May I listen in?"

Luke appears to want to protest when Anakin cuts him off, "Yessir!"

Luke sighs good naturedly and Qui-Gon sits next to Anakin on his bed, across from Luke. "Okay, well, you better listen, Anakin because I'm only telling it to you once!"

Anakin quickly nods, already enthralled by Luke's serious, low voice. Qui-Gon uses the Force (although Master Yoda would disapprove) to dim the lights, and Luke begins telling them the traditional story, known only by natives and those who assisted the Tatooinians in a great manner. "There is an old woman who lives in a hidden place that everyone knows but few have ever seen. She is called by many names; Queen of the Sand, Wild Cheeka, The Humble Mistress, or as well call her, Kwee-Kunee Doe Sando."

"She seems to wait for the lost and wandering seekers and enslaved peoples to come to her great Dune palace. They say that she lives among the arching sandstone slopes of the Jundland Wastes. They also say that she is buried in the Xelric Draw near the town of Mos Espa, in the canyons beyond. Jawas claimed to have traveled with her in their sandcrawlers, while the few civil Tuskens claim she travels with them on banthas. On a moonlight night, when both moons are full, she has been seen observing the city of Mos Eisley from a high point on the Great Mesra Plateau. Even stranger still, she has been seen as a slave maiden carrying bones in a pack that rests oddly on her back while walking lost and confused in the Dune Sea."

"Slavers and Hutts call her the Soul-Stealer as she despises them. And her anger is great and righteous. Kwee-Kunee Doe Sando conjures a thin net from the tears of those abused and snatches those up who would cross over into her bunko. And woe unto them, for she cages them in her light of fire. What becomes of them is unknown."

"Mom used to tell me that part exactly like that!" Anakin exclaims, his blue eyes growing tired though he remains enthralled by the ancient story.

Qui-Gon quiets him and smiles at Luke, silently asking him to continue. "The sole work of Kwee-Kunee Doe Sando is to collect bones of all manners of creatures, though she pays special attention to those about to be lost to the world or of those who no longer walk in numbers. Her great palace is filled with the bones of all creatures, from the mighty Krayt Dragon to the lowly womp rat. However, her specialty are the Massiffs, the very hound used by both slavers and Hutts."

"The Queen grazes her kingdom for these Massiff bones, combing rough sando and scouring the dune seas of the North and South. She creeps and crawls, she slithers and slides across the hot sands in her infinite search. Every year, when the two suns eclipse, slaves leave out bones for her collection, hoping to earn her favor. When she finishes her beautiful sculpture of sun-bleached white bones, the bones begin to shimmer and glow as she thinks about what song she will sing."

"And when she is sure, she stands over her completed art, arms raised, and her otherworldly medley begins to pour out of her mouth. As her arms spread over the Massiff, bones begin to combine as one, and flesh forms beneath her magic."

"As she sings, enthralling any around her, the Massiff raises its head, eyes glowing golden."

"As she sings, the Massiff begins to breath, alive once more."

"Yet, her singing does not end, instead, it becomes stronger. And the canyons shake and the dunes collapse from the strength of her voice. And as she sings, the Massiff rises up and runs to the slaver and raiders and Hutts, ready to doll out her virtuous justice."

"Somehow, in its run, the creature will alter. The Massiff will be struck in its side by either moonlight or sunlight, according to the East. Instead, the West claims the speed of the run is the true cause. The North, however, asserts a splash of water is the way, while the South simply claim the culprit is the Kwee-Kunee herself inside of the beast. It is suddenly a giggling girl, with slaves and the abused freed in the night, running into the night's horizon."

"So, if you are permitted and you wander the desert near sundown, and you are perhaps a little bit lost, and certainly exhausted, it is said that the Queen will find you and may take a liking to you, ready to free those and the ones you love the most. She will also show you something, something of the Water's Soul."

Luke finishes his tale with a serious wink toward Anakin, who smiles sleepily back. "Mom used to tell me that story the same way! All slaves do it, though my old master didn't like it."

"You were a slave?" Luke asks quietly, shocked by his father's history.

"Yeah…. Master Qui-Gon freed me, though my mom is still there…" Anakin's lower lip trembles, even if he does not falter.

"Anakin helped us and the Nubian queen get off of Tatooine very recently. I discovered him to be Force Sensitive and won his freedom from a Toydarian. It was his winning the pod race that allowed us to buy the parts required to repair our ship. Anakin was a very gracious host," Qui-Gon smiles at the boy.

Luke glances at the quiet and solemn Jedi Master as a few puzzle pieces connect in his head. He was shocked, really. Of course he knew of the slavery on Tatooine but he never suspected his father, a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone Wars, and the Sith Lord who ruled the Empire as the Emperor's number two was in fact a former slave. Pity welled up behind his mental walls, and he thought he was beginning to finally know his father, "I see…"

"Do you believe in the Queen of the Sand, Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asks, noticeably attempting to change the subject.

"I've seen her, the night before I met you," Qui-Gon winks conspiratorially at Anakin, who lies down in his bed. Qui-Gon stands to leave, and motions for Luke to follow. "Alright, Ani, have a good night. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Good night Master Qui-Gon. Good night Master Luke."

"Nah, just Luke, if that's okay," Luke laughs at his (future) father, "Have a good night."

Qui-Gon leaves the room, followed by Luke, and they walk down the halls together in amicable silence. Qui-Gon takes the time to observe his quiet companion and realizes just how young the boy is to shoulder the burden he carries. He also takes note of his single glove and his black, form-fitting, black garments. "Luke, may I ask you a question?"

Luke nods as they turn the corner, "Why aren't you wearing the traditional robes of a Knight?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't find any and the Rebellion didn't feel the need to dress me like one. My lightsaber made me known, and pretty much everyone in the Empire knew so there was no reason. They wanted me to be, and I quote, 'combat effective'," Luke replies.

"I see… and the glove? Some sort of fashion statement," the older Jedi teases.

Luke takes of his glove to reveal his prosthetic hand, hastily rebuilt during his last visit to Master Yoda. Qui-Gon observes the burn mark and glimpses the wiring underneath. "These prosthetics are remarkable! May I ask how you lost your hand?"

"My first duel with Vader. At the time, he was trying to turn me to the Dark Side instead of bringing me to his master."

"Have you forgiven him, young one," Qui-Gon gently asks as they reach their destination, a training room for security personnel.

"I…. I have, I think, but it…ah, it hurt at the time," Luke slips some of the truth, still choosing to keep his father's identity a secret.

"You've learned to release your anger." It is not a question.

Luke looks around at the militaristic room and looks questioningly at the kind Jedi Master. Behind Luke, Obi-Wan walks up, bowing to his master. "You wished to see me, Master?"

"Yes, padawan mine. I wanted to ask you, and Luke, if you wanted to spar," Qui-Gon turns to look at Obi-Wan directly, "You have become a fine Jedi, Obi-Wan and I wanted to test your ability to teach before you are knighted."

Qui-Gon feels a small wave of abnormal pride come across their training bond and Obi-Wan smiles. Qui-Gon internally grins at seeing his padawan smile so happily, especially after their argument on Couruscant over Anakin. The tall man hoped Obi-Wan understood this was Qui-Gon's way of offering a truce. "And, when you two are finished, I would like to have a word, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan, slightly tensing up, nods, the picture of the perfect padawan learner. Qui-Gon is slightly put off, though his reaction does not show. They truly would need to have a word later, perhaps even after the Nubian crisis, when they could focus more clearly on the matter at hand.

Luke, the Force alerting him to the tension forming between the pair, tries to lighten the mood by "assuring" his former master. He tries (unsuccessfully) to hide his eagerness and nostalgia at the chance to be trained once again by Ben Kenobi. "You know, Obi-Wan, you trained me once, so I wouldn't be nervous."

Obi-Wan flashes him a winning smile, accepting the reprieve from the tension, and takes out his lightsaber, igniting the aqua blade and moving into a Soresu stance, pointing at Luke, "Who said I'm nervous?"


	7. Duel of the Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duel of the Fates, where Vader and Qui-Gon face Darth Maul, a powerful warrior in his own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Things are going Vader's and Luke's way, but remember one thing. This is not a "happily ever after" story. We already have plenty of those. Vader and Luke are trying to bring down an incredibly powerful and influential Sith Lord who is conniving and cunning at the same time. He plans for every foreseeable outcome, and Vader and Luke aren't going to always be happy. There will be light times, but dark times are ahead. The Clone Wars, from my perspective, are inevitable, and so are some major character deaths. Not necessarily anyone is safe from my wrath... er, I mean Palpypie's wrath... Hehe!

Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight who has emerged victorious in battle against a Sith Lord and who destroyed the Death Star, was quite frankly, for lack of a better term, getting more than his fair share of humiliation. With the sweat in his eyes and the taste of salt on his tongue, he lunges forward, attempting to take Obi-Wan by surprise. Unsurprisingly, Obi-Wan seems to know what he will do before he himself does, and moves in accordance. Obi-Wan blocks the sloppy blow, parrying it to the left and attempting to strike at Luke's exposed right side. By sheer determination (and heavy use of the Force), a green as bright as the trees on Endor's moon combines with an aqua the color of the wielder's eyes in a golden spark. The Padawan is not deterred by the Knight's successful block as they are locked together, each pushing for dominance. Obi-Wan's gray-blue eyes meet Luke's own sky blue eyes, and Obi-Wan has to refrain himself from smiling at the spark behind them. "When we separate, put your feet closer together and try to stay lighter on them. The ability to stay fast on your feet can be a deciding factor," Obi-Wan pants heavily.

Luke does not respond, instead opting to simply acknowledge the teaching with a grim nod. As they separate, Luke (while putting his feet closer together and leaning toward the front of his foot) executes a swift swipe at Obi-Wan's legs. Obi-Wan, with an Ataru flip, jumps backwards as Luke rushes forward to meet him. However, before Luke can attack again, he freezes, Obi-Wan's lightsaber tip pointed at his exposed throat. "I yield," Luke pants, deactivating his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan holds the lightsaber there for a moment longer, then lowers it, deactivating it as it falls to his side. This was his third duel with the knight (a boy, really) and he could say he was impressed that Luke achieved this level with minimum training. However, he did not win a single bout and has a long way to go if he hopes to match other Jedi, especially since they had a lifetime of training on him. From the corner of his eye, he notices the tall (and imposing) figure of Vader standing in the doorway, his blue eyes keenly observing both Obi-Wan and Luke. Obi-Wan returns the stare with a nod as Luke and him make their way to Qui-Gon for water and a much needed respite. As the pair sits, Vader makes his way over to the Jedi, confident and sure of himself. Obi-Wan did not fool himself, though. He was certain Vader was not simply being overly arrogant. If Vader's story were anything to go by, Obi-Wan would have to be very cautious to not anger to (former) Sith Lord, especially since his older (and more experienced self) was bested by this...man.

"Qui-Gon, Kenobi. Luke. We'll be in Naboo by late tomorrow morning. Before we retire for the night, I would like to discuss up and coming events."

At Vader's cold formality, Obi-Wan has to refrain from bristling, which is a task he has long since mastered. Instead, he settles on listening to Vader, hoping for some futuristic insight into the upcoming battle. Though he did not share it with his master, he had a very bad feeling about it. "Luke, you and I will not interfere in the events until we reach the Nubian palace. From there, I would ask Qui-Gon to accompany me and Kenobi to accompany Luke should we be required to split up."

Obi-Wan would have to be Force-blind to miss the urgency in his calculated voice. "Is there a reason you would like to separate me from my Padawan, Vader?" Qui-Gon asks, worry in his blue eyes. Obi-Wan has to again stop himself from bristling at his master's words. He and his master might not be currently arguing over Qui-Gon's "Chosen One" but he did hold some measure of hurt toward his master's affirmation about training the boy. At this, though his mental shields are up, Vader quickly glances at Obi-Wan, although his eyes quickly move away.

"Unfinished business, perhaps? Trust me when I say that this is best," Vader replies, his tone unpropitious.

Qui-Gon's eyes are gentle when he replies, "Changing fate is not always best, Vader. Whatever happens is as the Force wills it to be."

Vader scoffs, "I'm hardly a youngling to be lectured, Jedi. My knowledge of the Force is more complete than yours. You have not walked both sides of the Force as I have. The Force is neither an ally nor a slave, as the Jedi and Sith see it," Vader glances at Luke, perhaps seeking to gain an apprentice? Obi-Wan is not sure.

Obi-Wan decides to intervene, driven by curiosity (and perhaps by his slight cynical nature), "And how do you see it?"

Vader hardly glances at Obi-Wan as he answers, cold as always, "My theological views are hardly our biggest concern right now, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan, closing his eyes, releases a surge of annoyance to the Force, it would be unbecoming of a senior Padawan to lose his temper over a single comment (or at all). He allows the Light Side to engulf him, bathing himself in its warm comfort. To one's inner eye, his aura shines a bright golden hue. When he opens his eyes again, less than a second later, his gray-blue eyes shine bright, his face calm. He feels a faint tug in the Force from his master, a cordial praise for his actions. "Is there anything else we should know about the coming battle?" Qui-Gon asks, stepping into his well-worn role of mediator.

"I'm sure you can feel it, especially you, Obi-Wan. You were always strong with the Unifying Force. There is a darkness on Naboo, although I will not reveal what it is. This is why I must stress the importance of Qui-Gon staying with me." Again, Obi-Wan senses the urgency in his (almost) monotone voice, "And, unfortunately… we must follow the Gungan's lead for the time being." Vader cannot (or will not) hide his disgust for Jar Jar.

Qui-Gon cannot (or will not) hide his amusement.

"Fa- Vader, would you spar with me," Luke asks Vader, a slight glimmer of hope in his blue eyes.

Vader has to admit, he is pleasantly surprised. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have since retired, though after his short nap after boarding the cruiser kept Vader wide awake. Vader was quite the insomniac, even in the best of times. "I must warn you, Luke. I only have one mechanical limb now. My power has been fully restored," Vader grins, looking entirely like his younger self.

"I think we're evenly matched. One arm versus one arm," Luke grins back.

"Haven't you sparred enough with Obi-Wan this evening?"

Luke frowns, "How did you know?"

"I read the clues, Luke," Vader replies dryly.

Vader ignites his saber, the blood red offsetting to Luke. Vader simply smiles, "I can't wait to see your face when you see Maul's saber."

Luke releases his momentary fear into Force, similarly to his former master. Vader does not comment, his son must choose his own path without Vader pushing his own agenda onto him. Luke ignites his own lightsaber, the green a similar color to the trees on Endor, Vader thinks. Vader instinctively moves into a fighting stance, ready to finally test his renewed strength. This would be most interesting, having to unlearn what he had learned as the mechanical contraption known as Darth Vader. Luke charges first, his lean frame giving him an advantage in speed and agility. Vader brings his blade up to meet his, the green and red clashing, each fighting for dominance over the other. Vader smiles outwardly, an exhilarated laugh escaping his lips, "My strength exceeds your own-"

~~(Time Jump to the Duel)

"-,Darth Maul. It would be most unwise to face me," Vader warns the tattooed Zabrek as Padme, Panaka, and her guards back away from the Sith Lord, toward the supernatural protection of the Jedi, who already have their lightsabers ignited (though Panaka shoots yet another distrustful glare at Vader's red saber). "We'll handle this," Qui-Gon murmurs to the now exposed queen.

"We'll take the long way," Padme nods, her blaster raised as she back away.

Vader and Qui-Gon discard their outer robes, Luke and Obi-Wan doing the same. Darth Maul eyes the four fighters, surprise in his feral yellow eyes. He does not back away, Vader notices however, his arrogance getting the better of him. Maul, he knew, had killed Jedi before (albeit in secret) and his drunken use of the Dark Side gave him confidence that he did not necessarily deserve. He does stare at Vader for a moment longer. "Luke, Obi-Wan, let Qui-Gon and me handle this. The Queen will need your help," Vader murmurs.

To his credit (and Vader's surprise), Obi-Wan nods, his wisdom growing beyond his years. Luke stays only a moment longer, his hesitance fully expected. "Luke, there are about to be four destroyer droids facing the Queen. I suggest you assist," Vader leaves no room for argument.

At this, Darth Maul ignites his own lightsaber staff in a dramatic flourish. Qui-Gon and Vader both dash to the Sith Lord, heavily using the Force to increase their speed. Behind them, the sound of Anakin firing upon the droids can be heard, though Vader focuses only on Maul. Vader flips over the Sith, his red lightsaber connecting with another red blade. He feels, rather than sees Qui-Gon's own attack and moves to counter the Zabrek. Maul is quick, though, and blocks the blow while simultaneously striking at Qui-Gon. With a quick spin to evade the swift slash as Maul swings the weapon, Vader strikes again at his exposed side, to which Maul parries as well. Qui-Gon's green blade is equally as quick as both Vader and Qui-Gon move in tandem with each other.

Maul, with his agile footwork (he always was the most athletic of Sidious' apprentices), positions himself in front of his two opponents, his footwork sure and confident as he back toward a large metallic door. Parrying each of their blows, Vader finds himself quickly growing frustrated. While Vader did not underestimate Maul (or at least, he told himself that),he did expect the Sith to be shocked enough by his and Luke's appearance to throw him off balance. Maul was (or is, rather) incredible with his lightsaber, and finely accustomed to face off against two fierce opponents. When Maul lands a kick on Qui-Gon (Qui-Gon really did need to watch himself a bit better), Vader is sorely tempted to reach for the Dark Side to suffocate the insignificant puppet Maul had been at this point. To give Qui-Gon room to recover, he goes on the offensive, strike after aggressive strike forcing the Sith to test his limits in defending himself, though he continues to outmaneuver Vader. Finally, though, Vader lands a blow, swiftly slashing Maul's arm. The cut is not deep, but Vader knows it will slow him down. Enraged, Darth Maul twists himself through the air in a half-flip, throwing a piece of metal at the door's consoles, opening it to reveal a long hallway. Maul spins his staff in an aggressive strike, attempting to go back on the offensive.

Vader's face is cold, his blue eyes showing hints of yellow streaks in his desperation to save Jinn's life. Qui-Gon, quickly recovered from the heavy blow, stops a blow from going near Vader's fleetingly exposed torso. Vader, unperturbed (he could have easily stopped it if he did not sense Qui-Gon's next move), throws his arm back, then thrusts it forward in a devastating Force Push. Unprepared, Maul flies backward into the hallway leading to the titanic power generator room. His lightsaber is thrown forcibly from his hands, though Vader gives him no time to recover. Qui-Gon and Vader advance, Vader taking advantage of his younger body to powerfully throw himself through the air toward the scrambling Sith. Vader moves his lightsaber above the Sith's clambering form and strikes down the Zabrek mercilessly. Maul, to Vader's rage, is able to call his lightsaber to his hand in order to block the blow in a move that reminded him of the duel on Mustafar. Qui-Gon is already by Vader's side, though, and forces Maul to strike while prone to evade a certain death. Qui-Gon jumps over the strike while Vader executes a backflip to avoid the other blade. Vader, however, unused to his old limbs, over jumps, falling three levels below in a hard hit.

Taking the opportunity to recover, Maul jumps to his feet and puts himself on the platform below Qui-Gon, placing himself directly in front of the beam created by the power generator. Qui-Gon beats Vader to the catwalk above, the clash of two lightsabers distinct over the thrum of the power beam. Vader calls the Force to his already powerful limbs and makes the jump to the same level, sprinting to catch up with the two figures. In the near distance, Vader can see the deadly red light rays leading to the melting pit. Vader feels a separate pit forming in his stomach as he gets a very bad feeling. "No, no, no…." Vader mutters, pouring the Force into his molten limbs.

Qui-Gon continues to engage the Sith in a graceful, yet deadly, dance, his form unyielding and elegant. The Sith, only faintly slowed by his injury, matches the Jedi's form with his own athletic and agile dance. Qui-Gon is minisculely slower, his breathing harder than it should have been. Vader berates himself, how could he not see that the kick injured Qui-Gon's ribs? The dancing pair moves quickly, both relying on the Force's gift of strength and speed, the dark apprentice positioning himself where he could separate the pair. Maul knew it, as sure as the galaxy would see the restoration of the Sith, that he would lose if he faced both together. Vader, sprinting even faster, is nearly a blur in his attempt to catch up with the pair. He could see it, and the beast could as well; Qui-Gon was tiring, the blow landed to his chest restricting his breathing.

Vader nearly makes it to Qui-Gon, only separated by three rays when the Force screams for him to stop. His momentum nearly carries him too far forward as he attempts to stop on a credit. By sheer luck (and perhaps some intervention?), Vader halts, a finger's width from the bright, red ray shield. "You need to wait for me, Qui-Gon," Vader says, his eyes never leaving the Sith as Maul taps the shield with his saber, then deactivates it.

Qui-Gon sinks to his knees, meditating to Vader's exasperation, attempting to slow his breathing and to limit the pain from his injury. He does not respond to Vader and the pit in his stomach grows into a sinkhole.

"Qui-Gon, you need to wait, listen to me!"

Maul observes the exchange, his lips curled back in a snarl. "Why protect this pathetic Jedi, friend? I can see it… the anger, the fear. Join me and we can have our revenge." Maul attempts to goad Vader, unsure of his new opponent.

Vader's eyes grow colder, desperation gone. "So. The apprentice goes against the master. I do wonder what Sidious would think, Maul."

Maul's eyes flash with contempt (and fear). "How do you know Sidious?"

Qui-Gon gives no sign of interfering with their conversation, still deep in his meditation. Vader is not fooled, he knows Qui-Gon is listening intently. "Do you truly believe he would make you Sith? You are nothing but an expendable puppet and a fool! I never was. I was lied to and manipulated, but never a puppet. I will destroy you, and then the master you so dutifully tried to betray," Vader attempts to make himself the target instead of Qui-Gon.

Maul, characteristically, does not respond, though his eyes grow more wild and his lips curl in disgust. Vader smiles, though there is no levity in the expression. Just a silent dare to attack. He feels it, just as Qui-Gon and Maul do. Vader ignites his lightsaber and draws energy from the Force around him. Maul reignites both blades as well, slightly jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. Qui-Gon looks up, green lightsaber ignited, and the shields lower. Maul's feral snarl grows as he re-initiates combat, trying to throw Qui-Gon off balance. Vader bolts the remaining distance and throws himself at Maul, fierce and unbending in his vicious attack.

His lightsaber is thrown up to strike at Maul's neck as one of Maul's blades reaches desperately for a stab to Qui-Gon chest, which Qui-Gon brings his lightsaber to block the impending blow. Time seems to slow for Vader as he sees his strike will not meet his target on its current path and Maul's will be successful. In Qui-Gon's eyes, he can see that Qui-Gon knows this, though his steady, clear blue eyes hold no fear. Instead, Vader despairingly abandons his blow and reaches his organic arm to Maul, imagining a fist constricting around Maul. As soon as he feels Maul in his grasp, his movements a blur in normal time, he yanks back as the maroon of Maul's blade connects with its intended target.

Maul flies through the air as Qui-Gon gasps, and he twists himself to land on his feet facing Vader. The move, however, is in vain. Vader blocks Maul's strike and calls the Force to him to hold up Maul in the air by his throat. Maul, gasping for air, struggles in vain against the invincible, iron grip restricting his airflow. He wildly swings his saber at Vader in futile to ward off Vader. Vader tightens his grip and Maul's gasping ceases as Maul completely loses the ability to breath. "I am Vader," he whispers menacingly and Maul's eyes grow wide with fear. Vader twists his wrist and the resounding crack is more than satisfying. Maul's limp body falls to the silver floor, unmoving as Maul joins the legions of Sith before him.

Vader does not take the moment to savor his victory, instead, he rushes to Qui-Gon's side. Vader can feel the life within the maverick Jedi, though he can feel it becoming more faint. "Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon's cloudy blue eyes are still open as Vader falls to his knees by his side, pouring strength into his former role model, "No, Qui-Gon! You have to be there for me! I need you!" Vader doesn't care what he reveals now, desperate for the older man to hang on. He reaches for his comm, "I need anyone available to the power generator melting pit! We need medical attention!"

"So you are Anakin…" Qui-Gon coughs painfully, "I was right…"

""Don't talk, keep your strength. Keep focusing on me, Qui-Gon," Vader fusses over Qui-Gon desperately, attempting to patch up his injury. The saber didn't go through, but Vader suspects a lung had been pierced. Combined with his rib injury, Vader was grateful to the Force Qui-Gon was breathing. "It's too late…" Qui-Gon whispers.

"No, it's not. Keep your mouth shut, we're both leaving Naboo alive," Vader hushes Qui-Gon.

The serene Jedi smiles softly, "It will be as the Force wills it, Anakin."

Qui-Gon closes his eyes, his breathing slowing. "No! Qui-Gon! Wake up! Kriff it! Where are they?" Vader pours more of his strength into Qui-Gon, trying to keep him alive as a medical team rushes to their position.

~~~

Obi-Wan sits dutifully by his master's side, the only evidence of his emotion are the wet trails on his face. Luke and Vader stand near him, silent sentinels. The muted sunlight of Naboo's sunset streams into the stained glass window from the west, painting the room with a soft, coral glow. Padme, having been relieved of the day's duties, stands by Vader diligently. Anakin waits outside the room while Vader watches him through the Force. Next to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon stirs softly, eyes fluttering open. He blinks a few times, confused, and looks at his Padawan, whom he thought of as a son. He offers Obi-Wan a reassuring smile when he notices the trails left by his Padawan's fearful tears, "I'm alright, Padawan mine."


	8. Emotion, Yet Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Luke have a talk, helping Luke to release some pent up emotions.

Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker gazes unseeing at Theed from the palace, his mind elsewhere. The beauty of Naboo does not call his attention, nor does the resplendent sunset. Its orange and pink colors reflecting on the crystal blue of the lake behind the palace does not incite his usual curiosity to see the entirety of the galaxy. He stands at military parade rest, his hands clasped behind his back, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. It is not as if he is unaware of his environment, he is simply a part of it. Few meditations could run deeper, although many more offer even a miniscule sense of tranquility.

Questions run rampant through his occupied mind, although the swirling currents of the Force offer no answers. He was never one to brood, but in his current situation, he simply cannot help it. He chuckles silently, Qui-Gon would be proud. In his short time knowing the Jedi, Luke has since deemed that the Jedi Master was of the sulking variety. His chuckle is followed near instantly by a sigh. Most Jedi seemed to brood, and apparently, Luke was no exception. "Is something troubling you, Luke?" Aforementioned Jedi appears silently behind Luke, quiet as a ghost.

Luke does not jump; a delicate swirl in Force alerted him to the Jedi's presence, though Luke was not quite familiar with Qui-Gon's signature yet. He looks down at his mechanical hand, temporarily relieved of its customary glove. "Shouldn't you be in the medical bay?" Luke parries the question with one of his own.

Qui-Gon moves to stand beside the Jedi, undeterred. "Two questions neither of us want to answer."

Qui-Gon says no more, though Luke knows he has a reason why. Luke desperately wishes to share his thoughts, hoping that the masterful Jedi could answer. Something within him stops him, however. It is not the Force, nor any mistrust on Luke's part, nor even his father. Luke's own confusion does. How could he expect Qui-Gon to know (or understand) the answers to his questions? How did he get here? Who was his father before Palpatine? Would he ever return to his own galaxy? What was the Force's will in all of this? How could he change history? Luke, if he is being honest with himself, is feeling more lost than that fateful day on Dagobah that saw Master Yoda's death.

"What do you think of Anakin," Qui-Gon asks in a knowing tone. Though, what he knows, Luke has not the faintest clue.

Luke stops in his pondering to ponder this new question. He has several opinions on Anakin Skywalker, the heroic Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars, though few have a base to shelter his perspectives. There is no doubt, however, that Qui-Gon means the bright child that confuses Luke even more. "He is strong in the Force. That much is certain," Luke replies vaguely (and honestly).

Qui-Gon does not turn to face the blonde Jedi as he replies, "Both of them are indeed strong in the Force," Luke mentally flinches, though he attempts to keep his face passive, "But, that's not what I was asking. Look at Anakin, the child. He is bright, intelligent, and almost too giving. Then, I see who he becomes, Vader. He is cold, angry, disconnected from affection. More than anything, though, I see he is afraid. What do you think?"

Luke turns his head at the serene Jedi and whispers (more to himself), "How did you find out?"

Qui-Gon does not adjust, his blue irises reflecting the setting sun over the crystalline lake. "He told me, though I suspected as much. You look similar, but there were enough differences. That in itself doesn't explain one thing, however."

Qui-Gon trails off, finally setting his wise scrutiny on Luke. Luke knows what Qui-Gon means, although he is hesitant to acknowledge the subject. Qui-Gon is nothing if not patient, and allows Luke the time he needs. Luke struggles to find an inner peace at Qui-Gon's discovery, the Force seemingly reels away from his attempt to release his pent up emotions. At the Force's silence, Luke decided to release his emotions in a sigh, "It doesn't explain why I was protective of him or my attitude toward him."

Qui-Gon nods approvingly, always in the role of teacher. "I do have some theories of the subject, but I'd prefer to hear it from you."

Luke chuckles, "I'd prefer to hear your theories."

Qui-Gon chuckles silently as well, though the movement causes him some pain. He wills it away and tries levity with Luke. "A secret twin, perhaps? Not identical, of course."

Luke returns the joke with a smile, "Yeah….not quite."

"Are you his son, Luke?" Qui-Gon asks quietly, levity replaced by seriousness.

Luke nods, "I surrendered because I couldn't kill my father. I knew Anakin was still in there, somewhere."

"A Jedi does not strive for an unobtainable victory, Luke," Qui-Gon echos, "Do you know why Anakin defended himself and you when Master Mundi asked if you were related to him? Why Anakin said 'Jedi do not form attachments," Qui-Gon asks, a sudden revelation seems to come over him.

Luke is almost ashamed at his lack of training in Jedi philosophy. Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan had always focused on feeling and channeling the beautiful and harmonious light side of the Force, as well as lightsaber techniques. He of course knows that the Jedi value peace and mastering their emotions while the Sith value claiming absolute power and giving in to their hate and anger. "I didn't know we had a code. Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan never mentioned it and in my few studies, it was never brought it up."

Qui-Gon smiles at his padawan's future antics. Perhaps Obi-Wan will inherit his maverick attitude. At Master Yoda not teaching it to Luke, Qui-Gon is admittedly surprised. He does not slow down, however. If his time as a negotiator has taught him anything, it was to adapt and overcome any and all situations. His next words flow steadily like the Force, the words well practiced from a young age, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Luke's face is one of an innocent child, pondering and wondering at the words presented to him. Qui-Gon, in all of his years mentoring young mavericks (and taking on a few Padawans, and Obi-Wan), fully expects Luke's next question, "Why would that forbid attachments?"

Luke and Qui-Gon turn to face the final rays of the Nubian sun setting beyond the horizon, the early stars glittering diamonds across the darkening sky. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity. The Jedi interprets these lines are forbidding attachments because the majority entail emotion and passion. Both are seen as leading to the dark side."

Luke is quick, and adventurous, in his next question, "You don't agree, do you?"

"If I agreed with the Council, Luke, and always did what they told me, I would be a Council member myself. Attachments lead to the dark side, yes, but relationships do not. You're proof of that. The Council does not distinguish between the two."

"I only hope I was the result of a relationship instead of an attachment," Luke mutters.

"Then ask him, Luke. He is the only one who could tell you that."

Luke nods, a small weight lifted off of his young shoulders. Luke smiles at Qui-Gon, then notices how the senior Jedi master supports himself on the intricate silver railing separating them from a rather long fall. "And you need to go back to the med bay before you fall down. Where is Obi-Wan anyway, wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

"We all have our duties, and his is not to watch over me like a creche master," Qui-Gon responds still gazing at the night sky of Naboo, any hint of the sun caught in the moon's light.

~~~

Darth Sidious watches with no small amount of satisfaction as he feels the terror in the pitiful man in front of him. The aging, dark skinned man cowers, though he remains standing upright at attention. "My Lord," He stammers out, "Da-Darth Maul was killed by the Je-Jedi."

Ah well, that was to be expected. Maul was always only a puppet, a pathway to his true apprentice. Hopefully his pathetic apprentice had managed to at least take down the insufferable padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn or even the master himself. "And the Jedi?" His voice is colder than the snows of Hoth, inciting even more fear into the Nubian security guard.

"Alive, my Lord. Master Vader killed him."

Vader… there was a name he did not expect, or know particularly well. It had seemed as if he appeared from nowhere to threaten his plans for the Republic. Sidious grows angry, the temperature in the already cold room sinks. This former Jedi would pay for his infractions. But first, the failed guard at hand. "I do not tolerate weakness, Captain Panaka. Your duty was to ensure the Jedi's death. You have failed me for the last time," Sidious growls out, his voice smooth and without remorse.

It was true, Panaka had outlived his usefulness and proved incompetent. His inability to ensure Qui-Gon's or Obi-Wan's untimely demise was proof, as was his inability to keep the queen on Naboo. The Captain was most unwise to report his failure in person. Panaka scrambles back, tripping in his hasty retreat. Before he can go any further, however, he rises into the air, grasping at the invisible claws that close his airways, restricting his ability to breathe. His fear and pain leaks into the Force surrounding every living being, and Sidious drinks it up hungrily. Power would be his, but not until Vader was gone.

He calls in for his trusted assistant to clean up the mess left behind by the most tragic suicide of Captain Panaka and comms ahead for his ship in the hanger. He would have a plan, most certainly, to kill Vader before he arrives on Naboo. The dark side would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panaka served as a Moff during Palpatine's reign, if I remember my lore properly. And you can't prove he didn't work for our (least) favorite Sith Emperor either so...I took some liberties :D


	9. A Dancing Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the Council's arrival to Naboo, Qui-Gon and Vader share a vision, one that troubles them to the core and Master Yoda learns a truth.

The Nubian sunrise brings a certain gaiety to the Force, and with it, a rare smile that graces Vader's lips (even if the smile is rather small). The radiant dawn is cordial and welcoming as the new day brings about the joys of the freed people, having since been released from the slave camps. Even now, three days later, their delight is as contagious as it is welcome. Vader drinks it in hungrily, fully immersing himself in the Light for the first time since Order 66 was issued. If one were to look at his unique Force signature, they would see little of the hardship he has suffered or the Dark he once so embraced. Sidious must have been a fluke, Vader muses, for this planet is too connected with the Light Side to have produced something so Dark.

Vader's mood is turns foul quickly, however, as he senses his former master's approach to the planet. He would have to find a way to keep Anakin away from the Chancellor-no, Senator, so Sidious' interest would not be further piqued. He should keep himself separated as well, lest he lose his own self control, as tenuous as it already was. He sighs and turns back to the depths of the palace, a neutral mask adorning his grim features.

Vader stands behind the Queen's entourage, her prisoners, and the Jedi trio, blending with the shadows behind him. Before their arrival, he had tasked a servant to keep Anakin occupied in the separate hangar. Anakin had readily agreed, eager to investigate the insides of the Nubian fighters once more. He checks his mental shields to ensure they are a durasteel wall and braces himself as the sleek and grand ship of the Supreme Chancellor lands gracefully on the pad. Vader tilts his head slightly as Chancellor Valorum and Palpatine walk down to greet Padme, the Jedi Council close behind. Padme, once again in her royal visage, talks to the Neimoidians as herself. "Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to return to the Senate and explain yourself before them."

Captain Gregar Typho stands in place of his uncle, Captain Quarsh Panaka, for the time being and smiles slightly. "I think you can kiss your Trade Federation goodbye."

Vader rolls his eyes as Rune Haako and Nute Gunray's usual cowardice oozes into the Force. If history repeated itself, there would be very little justice for their invasion; Palpatine had seen to that. Though, perhaps with Valorum in power, it could change for the better (or worse). Chancellor Valorum greets the young monarch formally, though relief seeps around him in waves. Ah well, he could not be expected to shield his emotions without training, especially since the real threat remained anonymous. "Your Majesty, I must congratulate you on your victory. The Senate can not ignore you now," Valorum says.

Padme thanks him quietly, trust in her youthful brown eyes. She then turns to nod at Palpatine, though her eyes are imperceptibly colder. Vader smiles inwardly, she never was the fool and she knows that Palpatine attempted to play her as one. No doubt, Sidious senses it as well. Politics, however, demand civility. Padme is welcoming and open, "Welcome home, Senator. It is so good to see you again."

"It is good to be on Naboo once again, Your Majesty. Your boldness saved our people, might I offer my congratulations?" The grandfatherly Senator shows no signs of anger or mistrust. Vader knows better, especially after years living in his shadow. The Senator is angry, and angry is synonymous with murderous when one is a Sith. Vader knows without a doubt he is the intended target of Sidious' rage. Vader is brought out of his reverie by Captain Typho moving to escort the Neimoidians to the cruiser.

The green skinned aliens are terrified as they are being forced forward in a prison march. Vader smiles internally yet again, though his emotions are not as masked as he believes, if Palpatine's quick glance is anything to be judged by. Vader is not bothered, years of hiding his features behind a mask did make it rather difficult to subdue his facial expressions. Vader curtly nods at Palpatine and he returns the nod. "You and I should speak sometime, Master Vader. I would like to privately thank you for your service to my home planet," Palpatine stops in his walk forward into the magnificent palace.

The royal and senatorial entourage stops, and the Jedi Council turn to face him as well, though manages to force a small smile, "Perhaps when my duties allow it, Senator Palpatine."

The aging Senator smiles and nods, resuming his walk forward. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Luke offer the Council bows before following behind. Vader trails behind the entire group, allowing the beauty of the palace to offer him a sort of inner peace. The Jedi ahead of him murmur silently, their conversations drifting almost lazily toward him. He quickens his pace to join Luke's side and catches the last part of Qui-Gon's request, "-for Obi-Wan to be knighted."

Vader is only slightly surprised. Obi-Wan had handled himself particularly well during their 'siege' of the Nubian palace and Padme only had praise for the young Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. Even when he sensed his master's pain and the surge of the Dark Side, Kenobi had stayed calm and collected, finishing his mission. Luke, Vader was proud to hear, also distinguished himself honorably, even implementing the saber techniques taught to him by Obi-Wan and Vader. Masters Fisto and Gallia smile at the humble Padawan, nodding slightly. Master Yoda's ear perk approvingly. Even the stoic Mace Windu allows his assent to seep into the Force around them. Of course, he always did favor Obi-Wan.

The group follows the wizened Grand Master of their Order into an ornate room, where the morning sun streams in multiple stained windows. Their colorful glass blends cerulean and violet colors, giving the room a somber air about it. Vader lingers in the doorway as the Jedi Masters kneel on the marble floor in a circle reminiscent of the Council chambers, Luke beside him. Yoda huffs in annoyance, "Stand before us, you may."

Vader resists the urge to roll his eyes while Luke jumps slightly. Vader however, offers no rebellion and nudges Luke into motion. When they are in place beside Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Yoda begins for the Council. "Of your actions, Qui-Gon told us, Vader. Knew of his fate, did you?"

Vader stiffens and stills, his blue eyes holding the coldness they had become familiar with. "Kenobi told me little of what happened, but yes, I knew Qui-Gon would be killed by the Zabrak."

Qui-Gon, strangely enough, is hardly affected, as is Obi-Wan. Most likely, Vader presumes, they are following the ancient Jedi teaching of living in the moment. Strangely enough, however, Vader observes most Jedi also seem to brood, a paradox in itself. If Vader was being honest with himself (as he often seemed to be nowadays), most or all Force users were. Vader mentally shakes himself from his cognitive trance at Master Yoda's inquisitive glance. "Important to you, he is?"

Ever the observant one, Vader thinks to himself. Luke, he notices, is anxious for his answer as well. No doubt another attempt to delve into Anakin's past again. Qui-Gon's sudden discomfort is a quake in the Force. The Force around him screams a melodic warning as Qui-Gon turns pale. Vader feels it as well. The Living Force is in pandemonium, the sudden onslaught of fear, anger, pain, and suffering suffusing the normally Light planet with a Dark edge. The blade is not sharp, nor is it dull. It is only serrated as the Living Force combines with the Unifying Force to share a vision, far more than a glimpse into the Dark future.

Black is not the correct color. It is too simplistic of a word. The color is not black, it is fear. The Dark of the night is suddenly more foreboding as a young child runs from its cruel embrace. Nightmares become the plague of the galaxy, extinguishing the brightest of them all. The Night brings with it an explosion leaving black spots in the still figure with a Gray signature lies besides the unmoving blonde Light figure. Behind them all is fear incarnate, though welcoming. The feral, yellow eyes smile victoriously at the spark.

Red is not the correct color. It is too simplistic of a word. The color is not red, it is anger. The galaxy swirls within it, no longer the violet, blue, red, pink hues of the countless stars that fill it. Where the anger runs deepest, however, is the brightest star, Courscanti Prime I. From it, the anger seeps out, destroying Light wherever it may be found. The Jedi and the Sith turn as one, despair as a repeated future-changed- reveals itself, the crown losing its jewels. In a violent slash of red, the last of his kind moves no more, his green eyes wistful. Feral yellow eyes smile malevolently at the still figure.

Green is not the correct color. It is too simplistic of a word. The color is not green, it is hate. Its jealous tendrils waft throughout the galaxy through their elected leaders, planted there by the insidious deceiver who leads them all, the weakness there before him consumed by the fear before. It snakes through the hearts of sentients everywhere, especially toward their formerly beloved protectors and against each other. A seed of Rebellion comes forth, only to be struck down. The green clash of a lightsaber, deadly in its elegance, meets the feral yellow eyes as they smile malevolently at the now still figure.

Blue is not the correct color. It is too simplistic of a word. The color is not blue, it is suffering. The tears hang as constellations on countless lashes as the screams of the ones they loved echo in ears that can no longer hear. Grey-blue eyes, almost the color of suffering, stare up longingly at yellow-streaked eyes, even as the monster silences the polished accent. Brown eyes join his, their almond colors ripe with betrayal and fear. And with hers, kind, blue eyes, filled with the wisdom of old age and countless battles, stare up unseeing at the feral yellow eyes as they smile malevolently at the still figure.

Gold is the correct color. It embodies the hopeful words. Rich. Warm. Welcoming. Peaceful. Its tranquil lines drift perfectly throughout the galaxy. With it comes a certain clarity. Gold. Equally light as it is dark in the warm glow that imbues the galaxy with a sense of balance. A tall figure, reminiscent of two separate (yet the same) Chosen Ones, stands firm, the golden waves washing off him. The myth stands ready, the Darkness facing him no longer daunting. The legend stands proud, the Light no longer defining him. Behind him stands friends, both present and long since passed, and in front of him stands the Force. A gentle whisper, a caress "So you wished it, my Children." Gray-blue eyes, resplendent in their duty, join blue eyes, just as the almond eyes join the blue eyes. Identical eyes face each other as well, even as darker blue, deep and majestic, look on in pride. Feral yellow eyes close once. Twice. Then open. Their color one and the same as their counterpart's.

Blue eyes, streaked with yellow shoot open, squinting against the harsh sunlight brought by the setting of the sun. Large green eyes stare into his, calming him. Next to Vader lies Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who is also struggling to bring his sore body into a sitting position. A quick, dizzying, scan of the room shows that the Council has since left, though Vader can sense Luke and Obi-Wan standing worriedly outside. "Easy, Master Jinn,

Master Skywalker. Honest, the Force has been, I sense," Master Yoda's gnarled voice is wilted softly by sadness.

Vader quits in his attempt to sit up, choosing to groan instead. "Does everyone know, Yoda?"

A sharp whack, not predicted by the Force, is his answer. "A Master, I still am to you, despite your age. Young, all of you are, compared to me, no?" And your question, I shall answer it. Answer it," Master Yoda sits down meditatively, a heavy sigh filled with years fills the room. Qui-Gon forces his aging body into a sitting position as well, sweat covering him in a thick sheen. Vader knows he must look the same, and their voices are hoarse from dehydration. Vader finally forces his body into submission and sits. "I have been attuned to the Living Force since birth, Anakin. Visions are rare with me, as I'm sure you know," Qui-Gon's normally confident voice shakes, "When they do come, I've learned to heed their every warning as of paramount importance."

Dark blue eyes meet their lighter counterpart, no longer streaked with fear. "And I've never heard of two people sharing the same vision. Images, yes, but never the entirety of the vision. The Force has warned us, and we must be ready for it."

The diminutive Jedi Master harrumphs in response. "No, Anakin, a secret, your identity remains. How long you maintain it, though, remains to be seen," Yoda's eyes sparkle with a hidden knowledge, "I fear, misread the prophecy has been. Of no doubt, though, there is of your part in it."

"Wrong, I was. We were. Are," The Grand Master bows low and deep to Vader, a sign on the utmost apology, "Our full cooperation, you will have, if it be the will of the Force."

Qui-Gon's quick eyes only show a momentary surprise that quickly turns into a cool acceptance. Vader's, however, are not as well trained as the diplomat's. His eyes widen until their size rivals that of the Nubian moon. Vader, however, refuses the apology. His inner turmoil bubbles to the surface as he boldly lays his hands on the Jedi Master to straighten his shoulders. Then, it is Vader who bows low in the deepest apology he can give. "It was my selfishness, my foolishness that destroyed myself. I may never forgive the Order for their part in my fall, but in the end, the decision was mine. I apologize, Master, for destroying the Light. Let me make it right."

Qui-Gon refuses to hide his surprise at this, his silent outrage (although not one of anger) apparent. And then, like the morning's sun, a revelation dawns upon him. "Anakin. The vision showed Sidious taking him."

Vader is urgent, "And my demise, as well as Luke's."

"Stop him, you shall. Defeat the Sith, we must. May the Force be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the vision!


	10. Padawan Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan comes to realize his affection for little Anakin and Darth Sidious makes his move.

Life flows like a river; swift and unrelenting. Yet, at times, it ebbs only minutely forward in an (seemingly) endless journey forward. Though the river shifts and changes direction, it will always meet the ocean without fail, joining the countless other droplets to form one body; strong and all powerful. Life is like the river. The river is like the Force. And the Jedi serve the Force. Master Qui-Gon Jinn has taught Obi-Wan this since he was twelve years of age; an eager yet hesitant youngling unsure of his position as his master's padawan learner. Still, only now, as he rubs the shorn end of his previous rank, does he see it. The way Master Yoda treated the reformed Sith Lord was a clear indication of this.

Two days have since passed since Qui-Gon swept his crystalline green blade through the braid he had braided for thirteen years. Two days have also passed since the vision. Qui-Gon had refused to share it with him and Obi-Wan's instincts told him Vader would offer little clarity, if any. Obi-Wan was nothing if not keen, however, and he could guess what Qui-Gon's silence meant. He could see it the way he stood; Qui-Gon stood firm and unyielding, as if expecting an unseen enemy to suddenly attack. His shoulders sat square and even with his feet in a Soresu stance. His jaw was set firm and his lips thinly pressed together in a graceful grimace. Even his Force signature was tense, as if coiled. Any provocation, as slight as it is, could see him spring forward as he ironically focuses on the future.

Obi-Wan stands in the cockpit of the ship Spirit of the Republic, the Chancellor's ship, as it heads back to Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor and Jedi in tow. As well as one Anakin Skywalker. The young sits in the cockpit as well, quietly observing the pilot as he navigates the ship from hyperspace into the Coruscant system, coming into view of the city planet. Obi-Wan smiles to himself as the child picks up on the controls. The boy could easily learn in one year what Obi-Wan had learned in fifthteen years. He is quick and could easily adjust to the life of a Jedi, Obi-Wan catches himself musing. Anakin points at the system and turns his head excitedly to Obi-Wan. "I can't believe I'm going to live there! It's just so… so…." Anakin trails off in wonder.

Obi-Wan has to remind himself, the former slave had only been here once before, for a fleeting stay. Anakin's blue eyes reflect the light (that also seems to shine through him) of the capital of the Republic as he turns back to face the planet. Obi-Wan smiles grows softly, only truly evident in his gray-blue eyes. He had to admit to himself, he was jealous of the boy. Qui-Gon's quick acceptance of Anakin was, dare he think it, shocking to the Knight. Especially when he had almost been sent to Bandomeer to become a part of the Agri-Corps instead of becoming a Knight. Yet, Qui-Gon's near death had shed some light on the matter. He almost lost a father-like figure and only then, did he realize that Qui-Gon had never meant to brush him aside. Perspective. "Beautiful," Obi-Wan murmurs, finishing his own train of thought as well as Anakin's sentence.

Anakin nods, his recently cut hair gleaming in the sun's light. The boy grins at the pilot, who is positively beaming at his newest (temporary student, Obi-Wan has to remind himself) pupil. "Alright, Anakin, we're coming into orbit. What should I bring up before coming into the atmosphere?" Malavaii Quinn asks the shining young spark.

Anakin hardly hesitates, his answer sure and confident, "The shields."

Obi-Wan smiles and crosses his arms, folding them in the sleeves of his heavy, brown robes. "And why should I do that?" Captain Quinn prompts gently as he motions for Anakin to flip the shields on.

Anakin's brows furrows in thought, the question requiring more insight. Obi-Wan offers Anakin some insight, "There is a vital difference to knowing and understanding, Anakin."   
He answers quickly, though, hiding his hesitation with a sharp answer, "The temperature of approach would burn the ship up." Alright, maybe not quite so sharp.

Captain Quinn continues, unperturbed, "And?"

Anakin's eyes seem to retreat within themselves as he loses himself in thought. Though Obi-Wan can only see the side of his face as he addresses the pilot, he can see the intelligence in Anakin's eyes. "There will be pieces of debris as you enter the atmosphere that are too small to pick up on the scanners. At the speed we'll be going, it could damage the ship," Anakin frowns even more as he considers another possibility, "And the ship is most vulnerable to attack when landing. If you're shields aren't up, you could be quickly destroyed."

Anakin is already thinking like a Jedi Knight in service to Republic, Obi-Wan thinks. Though easily impassioned, the boy has control. Though overconfident, the boy has talent. Though constantly afraid, the boy has bravery. No learner, or master, is ever perfect, and Jedi most certainly never start that way. Obi-Wan catches himself as his train of thought moves ever forward. No, Qui-Gon would train the boy and Obi-Wan would take on a padawan learner in due time, when he was more experienced and ready to take on the mantle of teacher. Yet, as he looked at Anakin, the Force sung to him the rightness of their bond. It had sung to him. After all, life is like the river. The river is like the Force. And the Jedi serve the Force.

Obi-Wan smiles as the Force sings to him the rightness of Anakin as his padawan. The Jedi serve the Force, as Qui-Gon taught him. And he is its servant. The ship lurches as it enters the atmosphere and Obi-Wan can feel Anakin pull himself into his mind instinctively. Obi-Wan is used to the onslaught of the emotions sent forth by the one trillion of permanent residents and the millions of visitors. He knows how to shield himself in a way to maintain his awareness without overwhelming him. Anakin, however, does not have the luxury of training or experience. His only support during his last visit was Qui-Gon's protective shield around the boy. Obi-Wan decides to change that for this more permanent visit. As Quinn glances concerned at Anakin's sudden silence and shyness, Obi-Wan glides forward, a whisper of sound emanating from his cloak. Obi-Wan waves off the human pilot's concerns with a literal wave and a simple sentence, "It's a Jedi thing."

Quinn nods, his pale face slightly pacified in his curiousity. Obi-Wan, much to Anakin's horror, lifts the child off the seat in an elegant motion and carries him out of the cockpit. As the ship lurches once more, caught in the turbulence of Coruscant's upper atmosphere, the durasteel door slides shut and Obi-Wan slides down against it. With Anakin in his lap, Obi-Wan uses a finger to lift the (blushing) boy's face up to his own. "Look deep within yourself, Anakin. Center yourself to me."

"I don't know how, Mr. Kenobi sir," Anakin admits, his already red cheeks turning as scarlet as Vader's lightsaber.

"The Force will guide you, let it in."

Anakin closes his eyes in concentration, his young, flawless face scrunched. Obi-Wan can feel the boy reaching for it in the way only Force Sensitives know how. When he connects himself with the flowing river that is the Force, Obi-Wan allows his pride to wash over Anakin in a loudly silent gesture of support. "Now, without using your sight, find me and focus on my signature."

Anakin does not respond, eager to make a good impression on the young knight. Obi-Wan can feel his hesitant mental prod and Obi-Wan sends him a rush of warmth to guide him. To his pride and delight, Anakin latches on to Obi-Wan quickly and allows the Knight to silence the many voices on the planet. "Good job, Anakin," Obi-Wan offers the nine year old.

Anakin's pride is a quick rush, followed by awe for the Knight. Obi-Wan has to restrain himself from giving Anakin the same wry smile his Master used on him many times when Qui-Gon saw a hint of hero worship in Obi-Wan's eyes. One final lurch of the ship alerts the pair to the ship's landing and it throws them off balance halfway through their standing up. Anakin laughs as the normally graceful Jedi trips while he stays on his feet. Obi-Wan, with a stern expression, stands up, bringing himself to his full height, and reprimands Anakin with a cuff to his head. Surprised, Anakin steps back, faltering. Obi-Wan does not turn to look at him. Unbeknownst to the child, it is so he does not see Obi-Wan's amusement. However, he does relent and says softly, "Not a word of that to Master Qui-Gon. Do you understand, Anakin?"

Anakin grins and nods, understanding, and despite Obi-Wan's inability to see what is behind him, he seems to know this. "Come, Anakin, we will escort the Chancellor and return to the Temple. Are you ready?" Qui-Gon appears in the hallway quietly, his smile warm at the sight of Anakin's grin and Obi-Wan's amusement.

"Yes sir," Anakin is solemn through great effort.

"Master, when we arrive, can I talk with you," Obi-Wan's voice is confident, though Qui-Gon does not miss the waver in it.

He smiles at his former student, "Always, Obi-Wan."

Vader enters the hallway Luke in tow. Obi-Wan's curiosity is piqued even more when Vader nods at him instead of his usual cold formality. "Whenever you are ready, Jedi."

The Jedi Council walks off the ship first, a crowd of reporters, Senators, citizens, and tourists looking to catch a glimpse of the brightest of their legendary protectors. While some see it as an affront to the Chancellor, those with military experience see the wisdom of the move. By going ahead, the Council is given the unique opportunity to stop any potential threat against the leader of the Galactic Republic. Anakin follows quickly behind the Council, shielded from the prying eyes of the public by Vader, Luke, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as the latter two stand protectively on either side of him. Finally, the Chancellor approaches, his aging head held high in pride as he beholds the sight of his beloved home planet. His robes are resplendent and give the frail man an air of elegance as he slides off the ramp leading to the solid concrete below. His aura of power seems to resonate through him as though he has been eased of ome heavy burden. He smiles at the crowd, drinking in their attention as he lifts a hand in friendly greeting. The Jedi tense as they turn back to face him, Vader already in motion running to the Chancellor. Before the Chancellor can question them or lower his arm, however, he is embraced in a violent burst of red flame.

Black is not the correct word. It is too simplistic of a word. The color is not black. It is fear.


	11. Fallen Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader and the Jedi must deal with the aftermath of the attack, and find the attacker who lurks in the shadows. Will he find a friend or foe in the form of a fallen Jedi initiate?

The color is not black, Vader muses. Its deep, velvet folds are too rich, too severe as they envelop him to be considered black. And as he is thrown away from Supreme Chancellor Valorum in a violent explosion, he cannot help but feel a fleeting fear. Not for himself, but for the galaxy. For if Vader should fail, the galaxy would once again be ensnared in the all encompassing web spun by the deceit of the Dark Emperor. Valorum is a pale light to combat the velvet folds. His visage is peaceful even, despite his impending doom. He is not sensitive to the Force, so he could not have known the moment would be his last. Even so, Vader knows he can feel the Force's warm embrace and his white hair is a halo around his head. Strange how he once thought angels were only tall tales. Yet, the image is only momentary and time must continue its inexorable march forward, forcibly throwing Vader into the abyss.

He is faintly aware of the distant panic filling the air with a soft buzz as he forces his eyes open. Reporters and civilians alike scramble away from the conflagration that consumes the once majestic ship. The few brave remain, some recording for later use, others attempting to help those injured in the shock wave or ensuing panic. The younger Jedi, somehow less intimidating by their semi-youthful appearance, attempt to herd the crowd away, shielding the carnage from prying eyes. The older members look for the danger they will never find. As it always has been; chasing but never catching. Master Stass Allie crouches over the blackened form of what must have once been the leader of the Republic. Her violet eyes, similar to the color of a Force crystal, turn to meet crystalline blue ones, similar to the color of the peaks of Hoth in midday, saddened. The blast must have occurred only minutes ago, Vader deduces from the situation.

He hurts. Though Vader is no stranger to pain, the heat of a burn had always been sufficient to distract him, stopping him from forming more than a coherent thought. Perhaps it was the memories associated with heat, burning, fire, red that gave him pause. Vader attempts to force his body up, away from the blazing heat still too close to his sensitive, exposed skin. Then again, perhaps it was always the penetrating way the heat stole his thoughts in continuous burst of intimate pain. He grits his teeth, clenching them painfully as he stares unseeingly at the polluted gray sky above him, and he braces himself. Vader reaches for the Force and allows it to suffuse his burned and bruised limbs, imagining a cool wave of Light washing over him. Then, he does, for there is no try. Vader stands.

Master Allie does not rush to his aid, the healer choosing to instead focus her capabilities on a much younger version of himself. Finally, Vader allows himself to feel a wave of panic. He could not die. That in itself would be wrong. He glides (or rather, limps) to the Jedi's side and stares at Anakin's still body, not taking the time to note the slight rise and fall of his chest. "He's not…"

She shakes her head, the sweat gleaming off her ebony forehead. "No, no… just unconscious."

Vader sighs a breath of relief, ignoring Obi-Wan's sudden closeness to him. "Perhaps that is for the best…" Obi-Wan murmurs softly, his grey-blue eyes shining protectively.

Vader scoffs as he beats his body into submission to rise from his kneeling. "Best for what, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan moves to stand in front of the injured boy while Stass pointedly ignores the two's animosity. "Best that he doesn't see that," Kenobi jerks his head to the blackened body, which is being covered by Master Windu's outer robe.

"Better he see it now than later on, Kenobi. Best he sees the life of a Jedi early so he knows what he wants." Vader's lips curl into a snarl of disgust.

"And how would you know what he wants?" Obi-Wan parries, showing the same avid protective side that was once directed to a fourteen year old Padawan on the planet Voss.

A sharp thwack lands on Vader's burning legs, and he stumbles from the sudden sharp pain. "Disappointed, I am," Yoda's large, green eyes are fierce, and Vader cannot help but shudder as he remembers the vision that saw their light go out, "In both of you. Not the time, or place, this is."

Obi-Wan, ever the perfect Jedi, bows and murmurs a placating apology while Vader manages to look somewhat contrite. If Yoda does not believe Vader, he does not show it. Instead, he turns his eyes to Anakin, whose right eye has a rather large gash running along the young, soft ridge of his eyebrow. Yoda kneels next to the healer and places a warm, gnarled hand on Anakin's head. Obi-Wan kneels next to the boy as well, quietly observing. Odd. Vader did not remember his protectiveness happening so soon. Qui-Gon rushes to Vader, his eyes alight with some sort of understanding. "The danger is not over," he speaks with his eyes as well and Vader's own grow wide.

Vader looks around, ignoring the burning sensation to instead feel the faint buzz of the Force in his limbs. Master Yoda stands as well, his eyes alert. He takes in the scene, and watches. A Twi'lek reporter, her blue skin gleaming with the sweat of panic in the evening's sunset, tries to get closer to the Chancellor as tears run down her full cheeks. Several Republic police have already arrived on scene, herding witnesses away for questioning, their white uniforms distinguishing them from the rest. Medical droids go through the wreckage of the ship, futilely searching for survivors in the destroyed wreckage. The sky, resplendent in its bright orange color, is darkening quickly as night falls. Qui-Gon's deep, aqua eyes stare at Vader's own lighter pair, searching. Then, Vader closes his eyes and he asks the Force. A memory leaps unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

The Dark of the night is suddenly more foreboding as a young child runs from its cruel embrace. Nightmares become the plague of the galaxy, extinguishing the brightest of them all. The Night brings with it an explosion, leaving black spots in the still figure with a Gray signature lies besides the unmoving blonde Light figure. Behind them is fear incarnate, though welcoming. "The vision showed this…" Vader trails off as realization dawns on him, his eyes reflecting Qui-Gon's urgency.

Vader surveys the rapidly growing crowd of first responders, droids, and curious (if horrified) civilians. Luke, joining the police and Masters Plo Koon and Kit Fisto join him in herding the crowd away from the Chancellor's body. The blue skinned Twi'lek, her violet eyes shining with unshed tears, stands forefront among the crowd. She make eye contact with Vader, if only for a moment, and Vader catches the minute flick of yellow in her eyes. Vader's own only widen slightly, and he more than knows. He understands. Ce'na Luwira. The fallen Jedi. Well played, Sidious.

He allows his eyes to scan over hers, hiding his true intent, while moving to the Jedi, as if to assist them. She slinks back into the crowd, hiding herself from the warning the Force sings to her. Qui-Gon remains where he is at a slight hand gesture behind Vader's back, and Master Yoda stays next to Anakin, aiding the young boy with comforting waves. Vader should be touched, really, but he has more pressing concerns. Master Fisto, Master Koon, Luke, come here. I found something," He calls softly, not wanting to alert the Dark Jedi.

Vader almost smiles at what Obi-Wan's voice sounding in his head from previous memories, "Patience, Anakin. Think." Of course, Master. I'm trying, Master. Luke is the first to turn away from the crowd, easily reading into Vader's low pressed urgency. The green Nautolan turns near simultaneously with Luke, his customary flashing smile replaced by a grim frown. The Kel Dor, his expression hidden and his Signature calm, nods once at the brightly uniformed officer. Vader cannot help but notice their similarity with the clone troopers' armor. The three Jedi approach slowly, hesitant of the warning in Vader's deceitfully calm eyes. Once they are in earshot, he whispers softly, "Ce'na Luwira has left the order, no?"

He keeps his focus on the crowd, though he eyes the Jedi. Both Masters nod, deadly serious. "I believe she is here, the blue Twi'lek. She served Sidious before her death during the Clone Wars. She was trying to become Sith."

"I did not recognize her among the crowd, Vader. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master Koon, I am quite sure. She dyed her skin blue to hide herself from the Jedi."

Luke looks back at her and quickly snaps his eyes back to his father at his mental reprimand. "Focus, Luke! Are you trying to let her know you see her?" Vader's voice cuts as deep as a saber, though not as elegantly so.

"The youngling I remember would never harm another being," Vader cuts the young(er) Jedi Master off in the middle of his sentence, Fisto's deep voice being overridden by Vader's own (and very much his, no longer distorted by the mask).

"The youngling you remember was not cast off to the Agri-Corps despite twelve years of being trained to be a Knight, Fisto. I remember her in a, shall we say, a different light than you," Vader's voice is again sharp in his reprimand.

Luke fidgets slightly, his organic hand scratching at his mechanical counterpart, at the revelation presented to him about the old Jedi Order. "I'll deal with her. Look around for an explosive, she has to have another one, if my vision is accurate," Vader orders, the authority heavy in his voice.

"We should evacuate the area, so there is no more loss of life, Vader," Master Plo Koon's voice, though modulated, is slightly accusing.

Vader imperceptibly shrugs it off, "I leave that to you. Be discreet, Master Jedi."

"And Vader?" Master Koon prompts. Vader raises an eyebrow, prompting him to continue without uttering a single word, "Victory can be found in mercy."

The Master Jedi pair go off, slinking into the crowd, stopping every uniformed official with a slight whisper. Before Luke can follow, however, Vader stops him with a slight touch on his shoulder. If Luke catches the slight flinch from the physical contact, he does not show it. "Luke, I need you to focus. Trust in your feelings and rely on the Force. Be careful, my son." Vader does not verbally add what they both know he is thinking. I cannot lose you.

"I always am, Father," His identical blue eyes shine with emotion that is quickly released to the soft currents of the Force, swirling into the lazy tendrils that wraps him. You won't.

Luke turns away, his brown robes swirling behind him, and Vader cannot help but think about how proud he is of his son. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke raises a single eyebrow to emphasize his question.

"May the Force be with you."

Luke smiles and salutes Vader with two fingers in a form of a bow. His smirk is all too familiar to Vader, and Vader has to resist to send him his version. "And with you."

The aching familiarity of the scene has to be released to the Force to join Luke's wistfulness. Vader turns his eyes back to the dispersing crowd, some wailing, others shocked. He scans the crowd for a whisper of the deep blue skin, tattooed with swirling black patterns whose meaning is only known to their owner. It would be a shame, really, for their beauty would be lost today. One way or another.

The former Sith Lord stalks among the crowd, his Jedi pretense gone. Those who dare to remain despite the orders from Jedi and police officers alike shiver as the air grows colder around him. The sentient life around him have little to no Force sensitivity, yet they would not need it to know that a predator walks in their midst. He towers above many, his height giving him an advantage over his adversary. He reaches out with the Force, feeling his way through the crowd as well as they are finally forced away from the scene. A flash, a glimmer really, catches his attention, and he sees the glint of a gleaming silver metal apparatus. The camera the Dark Jedi had in her possession. The Force must be with him, for it was caught in the last, dying ray of the setting sun. Darkness ushers in over the crowd, the city lights no longer as bright as they were the night before. Another flash, this time blue, falls over the side of the platform, though he momentarily ignores it to alert the Jedi to the threat the 'camera ' poses. "Masters! Over here!" He waves the Jedi over when the Force screams a warning, its lilting, piercing notes inaudible.

"Kriffing hell…" He reaches for the Force around him and he obeys. With a swift, heavily Force-fed leap, he throws himself off the platform. With the Force guiding his sudden descent, he has to chuckle darkly to himself. This seems familiar. He can feel the Dark energy pouring off the Twi'lek beneath him, the emotions and flow going unchecked now that she believes the danger has passed. How very foolish.

He lands heavily behind her, the drop relieving his lungs of much needed oxygen. He bends his knees to partially absorb the fall as the Force absorbs the rest. Difficult, even for him to do, after such a long fall. He straightens his back slowly, his hand already on the smooth, iridescent cylinder clipped to his waist. His body protests at the maltreatment, though Vader easily ignores it. Burning, he was used too. Above him, the sudden flash of another reverberates through the air, the shock waves similar to the beat of a Mandalorian war drum. An abrupt flare of pain and fear is thrown against Vader, and he keeps his face impassive with a monumental struggle. Ce'na turns to face her pursuer, her face showing her true colors. "Strange. I thought Jedi were supposed to stay and help their own. Maybe you aren't as predictable as the rest." Ce'na's voice drips with a mocking contempt.

"I assure you, Ce'na, I am not a Jedi."

The teenager giggles, though Vader is not fooled by her youthful visage. "Silly me, I forgot who you were. The fallen Jedi my master wants dead. He assured me of a place by his side when I succeed in my mission."

"Do you really think you could beat me, child? Trust me, you are nothing but a pawn to Sidious. One that is as expendable as foolish," Vader can feel her anger and surprise grow, but he halts her protest with a raised, gloved hand, "I was his real apprentice. I know him better than you do. No matter what you do, you will never be good enough. You will never be strong enough. You are weaker than that puppet, Maul, and I destroyed him easily. Count Dooku will be his next apprentice, and you will be dead long before you hold the title of Darth." Vader's impatience is clear, and his voice emanates his frustration and anger at the day's proceedings.

"You, you know nothing about me!" Ce'na sputters, all guises disappearing.

"Actually, on the contrary, young one. You were taken from your home, like many were, from a mother you don't remember. You trained for twelve years, begging to realize a misguided dream of being a Jedi Knight, only to be sorely disappointed by each and every single Knight and Master who refused to take you as a padawan. The fear you felt lead to anger, and now, your anger leads to hate. When will the suffering begin, I wonder?" Vader's calm anger keeps his voice surprisingly level, though the flash of the Dark Side is evident in his yellow-flecked eyes.

Ce'na unclips her sophisticated lightsaber, the jet black hilt a deep ebony against the dark blue of her soft hands, not quite calloused by age. A quick press of the button ignites a blood red lightsaber, though she stays her hand. "You don't know anything about me! What the Jedi did to me, what they put me through! I was one of their best and they denied my true power! They are afraid and weak!"

Vader's silver and black hilt, polished and refined by Sidious, ignites to match Ce'na's scarlet light. Her eyes widen in shock, their yellow eyes nearly orange as they reflect the red. "I understand more than you know. Surrender, and I will see to it that you are trained. This is my only warning and I suggest you take it," Vader's voice is venomous, uncaring of Ce'na's short, seventeen years.

"A Sith never surrenders and they never offer mercy," Her voice matches his venom as she draws upon the Dark Side in a near visible wave.

"So be it."

She leaps first, her lekku swinging behind her in a typical Ataru flip. A violent slash, overconfident in its speed, swipes at his midsection as Vader parries the cut with a lazy flick of his wrist. Ce'na is offensive, though, and is instantly back upon him with another strike, this time pushed forward in a Makashi thrust. Sloppy, almost. Vader backpedals away from the blow, his scarlet lightsaber forming a wide, swinging arc through the air as the lightsabers collide in a shower of sparks. The Twi'lek teenager is swift, drunk off heavy use of the Dark Side of the Force and she executes a half spin to the right, her lightsaber meeting Vader's in a violent collision. Her back to the enemy, she swings her lightsaber to Vader's protected left side. With a slight dance, her feet move her to face him again in a heartbeat, a moment of a second, though her following gasp certainly lasts much longer. A burning sensation in her abdomen, not dissimilar to that of scalding tea settling in her stomach, is a sudden surprise, and her black hilt falls to the ground. She looks down to see the graceful blade penetrating her midsection. "Oh," is all she can utter before looking up to meet Vader's eyes.

They are cold, unforgiving as they stare into her own. Time ceases to exist, and his eyes devour her being. She is lost among their swirling, blue depths. Flecks of yellow, similar to stars, appear here and there as she travels through his personal galaxy. They really are quite beautiful, she muses, and the sparks certainly add character. Not a bad last sight, she marvels. A hiss snap, signaling the blade's retreat is quick, though she is gone before she hits the trash covered ground. In her fading, violet eyes are a bright light, not of life, but of one joining the Force and finding peace unseen in the sharp knife of her short life.

Vader does not take the moment to mourn the lost life (nor does he truly grieve) as he feels his son's pain ringing through the Force, echoing across their shared bond like a shout lost to the canyons of the Jundland wastes. His sudden rush and panic, allows him to miss the sight rise and fall in Ce'na's chest, her eyes closing softly. "Luke," is all that can be heard from the 'reformed' Sith as he uses the Force to enhance his strength as he leaps from foothold to handhold. His abused muscles scream at him though he cannot feel it as he scrambles up the side of the massive Senatorial platform in an attempt to reach him. "Luke!"


	12. Outlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening in the Temple, Luke is shocked to have a conversation with a Ghost not from his time.

The voices around her are hurried things that flit to and fro around her. She cannot catch even a single word, for the pain that encompasses her is all consuming. She knows she is falling through the darkness, the earlier peace having been cruelly snatched away, spinning in an infinite vortex. It is quite dizzying, really. A sharp sting in her side, quick and painless when compared to the burning in her midsection, comforts her. The darkness becomes more complete, and her fall stops, as she is thrown into the comforting folds of the Force.

~~~

The voices around him are soft, lilting songs that echo around him. He catches few words, though the swirling currents of the Force that embraces him is all that matters. He could be falling, though he feels more as if he is drifting on the fabled, gentle waves of an ocean he has never seen. A warm reverberation of a shared bond cradles him further when a slight pain alarms him, lulling him back into his own reverie. And then, nothing more than the Force exists, and its dreams of a simple, bright, Light.

White. Blinding, painful, severe, white is all he can see when he opens his eyes. He does not notice the slight, steady rush of oxygen flowing into his nostrils, nor does he notice the slight sting presented by the intravenous tube resting in the crook of his elbow. He cannot notice the tightly wrapped bacta that bandages his back for they do nothing but soothe his aggravated muscles. As he blinks away the pain of the bright white of the room, he has to wonder. Is there a galaxy wide conspiracy, decades old, to make a patient waking up as uncomfortable as possible? Next to him is a soft chuckle, tired and hoarse, "I agree, Luke. I hate waking up in the healers' wing."

He blinks away the sedative-included weariness away (and allows his eyes to adjust) to turn his head to face a very strange (and disturbing) sight. His father is absolutely haggard. Vader's light, blue eyes look exhausted and the burn left by the explosion is still evident on his face. The former Sith Lord pulls the corners of his lips up into a smirk, "And why would you be worried about me, Luke? The last time I checked, you're the one laying in the bed."

"And you wonder why people think you can read minds," Luke pushes himself up, though his back protests. He wills it away and looks at his father, waiting for his answer.

"It's not that I can read minds. I can read emotions. That, and you are very much like me and your mother."

Luke smiles at the comparison, his eyebrows asking the question for him. Vader turns his tired gaze from his son, as if checking to make sure they are truly alone in the room. When he deduces it is safe enough, he finally gives Luke what he has wanted. "I can see so much of her in you. Her strength, her compassion," Vader smirks, a closed lip smile that reads amusement, "Her height."

Luke chuckles softly, amused as well by the gentle barb. "She was also very stubborn, just like you. She refused to do anything wrong, even in the face of extreme adversity," Vader trails off, his eyes wistful.

So, it was not an attachment, but a relationship. Luke finds himself to be relieved at the small revelation, though it opens the door to a myriad of questions. Hesitant, almost, he asks, "Is my mother the Queen of Naboo?"

Vader, his eyes sharp, whips his head to his son without bothering to conceal his surprise. "And how did you figure that out?"

Luke nearly laughs, his instincts were right and the signs were obvious now, "The way you treated her and talked about her gave it away, father. And when you saw her, I could feel your emotions. The love, the hope, and the guilt were all there…" Luke smiles softly at a memory unknown to Vader, "Queen Amidala also happens to look like my twin."

Vader sighs as his head drops into his hands, seemingly oblivious to the pain that must be shooting through his arms at the maltreatment of his burns. "Leia is her name, isn't it?"

It is not a question. Luke nods regardless, and he knows what is about to follow. "I tortured Padme's daughter, our daughter… I hurt her," Vader's voice is a dangerously soft whisper, one that sings of self-loathing and remorse.

Anakin Skywalker, for hardly the first time, is a broken man. Luke cannot see any sign of the Jedi or the Sith he once was. "I'm sorry," Vader's apology is not directed only to Luke.

Luke feels a twinge of guilt for bringing up the topic and seeks to repair the situation. "I do not blame you. I blame Darth Sidious. You would have never done any of those thing. You said it yourself, father. You were a slave obeying his master. You can change that now. We will change it."

Vader smiles sadly, deciding to not press the issue. After all, one's focus determines their reality. "What is she like?"

Luke grins, "She's like you, stubborn and quick to anger. She also has a very similar, commanding presence," the young Jedi Knight is thoughtful, eyes alight with some hidden joke, "She is also very persuasive and a brilliant military strategist," A pause is followed by a quiet sigh, "I wish I would have known her better, though."

A nod is all Vader offers Luke, agreement singing into the Force. "And now, for a more pressing issue," Luke changes the subject.

"Oh?"

Luke smiles, "How did I get here?"

Vader frowns, "From what Master Plo Koon told me, when I leapt over the platform, you decided to rush to my aid. Foolishly and unnecessarily done, might I add?" Luke shrugs and Vader presses on, "By doing so, though, you saved your own life. You were the one closest to the bomb left behind by Ce'na, and would have been killed by the blast had you stayed close to it. It made me very… angry that they brought her here to save her after she nearly killed you. You could sleep through a bantha stampede, by the way. I was very loud in expressing my dissupport of saving her life."

"Why do you hate her so much," Luke's tone is even, though he knows Vader can sense the worry emanating off him.

"She was an enemy of mine before the Clone Wars. A puppet, used by his Sidious. She was attempting to undermine his 'other' candidates to become his apprentice. She ultimately failed, however, and was killed by the same Jedi who brought her to the Temple, Master Kit Fisto. She caused unnecessary pain and nearly killed you, Luke."

"The only thing she has done was try to kill me, father, or are you forgetting we're in the past? All I saw was an unsure teenager trying to finish a misguided mission."

Luke can see Vader about to shoot back a retort when he stops himself, his anger slowly melting away and his shoulders falling in defeat. "You make her sound like several people I used to know."

"Myself included?" Luke attempts levity, trying to further defuse the situation.

Vader chuckles, leaning back in his seat, nodding. "You know, Luke, you are wiser than you know. The Force is most definitely with you."

A customary knock on the door, followed by its instantaneous opening, reveals Master Stass Allie, the Tholothian master healer. Her violet eyes are piercing as she sees her patient's open eyes. "You and that Padawan have been keeping me on my feet all night. How are you feeling," she glides over, disconnecting his IV and pressing a small swab of cloth onto the site in one fluid movement.

"I'm alright, just sore," Luke answers easily enough.

The Jedi Master clucks her tongue, the sound all too familiar to Vader. "Go easy on him, Master Allie, he just woke up."

She shakes her head, the scaled, white tendrils emerging from her skull shaking in tune, "How about you don't throw yourself on a bomb, next time, Knight Luke? You remind me far too much of another certain Knight, and you shouldn't follow his example in always ending up in the healers' wing."

Luke grins, "It's not like I tried to-"

"Exactly! Think before you act!" Stass Allie is impatient, and the dark bags underneath her eyes expose her exhaustion.

"Thank you, Master Allie, for all of your assistance. I appreciate it," Luke's tone is apologetic and the Tholothian relents.

"Knight Kenobi's padawan is awake, and would like to talk to you, Luke. If you're able, of course."

"Kenobi's?" Vader asks, unsure if he heard properly.

"Yes, Kenobi's. Now, Master Vader, if you would let me examine you? Unless, of course, you prefer being in pain?" Master Allie's tone is rough again, ready to turn on her new patient.

Luke moves to stand, his fatigued muscles throbbing and protesting at the sudden movement. "F-Vader?"

The tall man, adorned with plain, dark robes, turns to face Luke, his blue eyes soft and concerned as they behold his son, stops in his protests at being treated. He raises a single eyebrow (something he often does, Luke muses), "How long was I out?"

"Ahh… two days. A lot has happened since then, though, and no doubt you will soon be questioned by the Council," Vader nods his dismissal.

"You can change in there, Luke. Unless you'd rather wear the medical robes?" Master Allie's lips turn up in a wry grin, her voice dry with sarcasm.

Luke nods back, eager to escape the growing tension in the room. There is a story there, to be sure. Luke slides off the white robes behind the closed bathroom doors, the cloth smooth and sleek against his healing skin. The small mirror reflects his movements, and Luke observes his bandaged back. The skin he can see is red, though not the blistering pain he remembered. He is almost wistful for the technology he was used to coming from a future still thirty years away. After two days, he should be healed, Luke figures. Ah well, that was to be expected he supposes. His hair, slightly longer than what he was used too, nearly blocks his eyes from view. He slips on the more rough white undertunic, and the the talbards. Finally, he slips on the heavy, earthly brown robes and he cannot help but smile. It was a dream, truly, to wear the uniform of one he aspired to be for so long.

He exits the room and heads down the dimmer, white hallway, feeling for the Force signature he was so used to. Old Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan. There was more to the old hermit he knew and he was eager to see the changes from the younger version. As he passes the countless rooms, however, the Force sings for him to stop by one door for with a Force signature he did not recognize. He stops outside the unassuming door, and he reaches (now second nature to him) for the Force and feels the being within. What he senses nearly brings him to his knees. Fear, anger, hate. Betrayal, mistrust, terror. Enemy.

Pain is foremost, though not a fully physical pain. The emotional terror and fear is nearly overwhelming, and Luke has to abruptly cut off his connection with the being. 'Why would the Force lead me here?' The Force signature, though severe, is diminished, though Luke does not know why. He hesitantly grabs the cool doorknob, and turns it. The door opens appearing on its own, revealing a darkened room with a still figure restrained to a bed similar to his own. The blue figure seems smaller than the owner of the body truly is. An intravenous tube, again similar to his former tube, connects the being to a myriad of equipment. A robed Jedi sits next to her, observing the being in silence. Luke closes the door silently behind him, seeking to keep the silence in the muted room. He approaches silently, drawing upon the Force to conceal his footsteps. "If you wish to speak to her, you may. You need not be silent around her," the Jedi's voice is polished, not dissimilar to a female's version of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and is quiet, almost as if she is the one afraid of disturbing the still form.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Master Jedi."

"I am not a Jedi, young one. Nor did you disturb me. I was waiting for you, and your father," the woman does not turn the face him, her face obscured by the hood of her robes.

Luke, confused (and alarmed), reaches for the lightsaber clipped to his belt but is stopped by a whisper of wind against (only) his hand. "If I wished to harm you, Luke Skywalker, I already would have. I also doubt your lightsaber could kill one who has already died a long, long time ago."

"How do you know me? And how are you here?" Luke's voice is more curious than afraid, his courage deciding to take the front.

"Masters Jinn, Yoda, and Kenobi are not the first to achieve immortality, nor will they be the last. And, to answer your first question, I have been watching you for a long time. I have taken a great interest in you since the day you were born. I'm, shall we say, interested in your abilities and mindset due to your heritage. I wonder, what is it like to be a descendant of the Force?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'descendant of the Force'. And how does death achieve immortality?" Luke's curiosity grows and his alarm disappears altogether as he chooses to trust in the goodness of this...stranger.

"You would not know. Anakin Skywalker has no human father. He is what the Jedi call the 'Chosen One', as you have already heard. When Master Jinn stated that he believed Anakin was conceived by midi-chlorians, he meant that the Force is his father. It explains his strength in it, despite coming from a bloodline that has long since lost its Force sensitivity. As for your latter question, there are multiple definitions of immortality. I chose to perceive it as maintaining your conscious self despite the loss of your physical body." The woman stands, and only now, does Luke see the blue outline he had come to associate with what he called a Force Ghost.

Luke sighs and moves another step closer to the Force Ghost, "It seems that each answer I get, more questions replace it. It makes me realize just how little I know about the Force."

The woman finally turns to face him, and Luke is shocked by her appearance. Deep, blue eyes are outlined by what appears to be cybernetic implants. A thin, red cross that stretches over her left eye and across her nose is vivid, despite the blue shimmer that envelops her. Her hair is white, though her face is unmarked by age, and is cropped short at an angle around her face. She is clothed darkly, not in the robes of a Jedi, but of someone of a different station. One he does not know. Two lightsabers hang off her belt, though the one that grabs his attention is an elegantly yet powerfully designed hilt. Etched designs swirl down the length of the dark golden colored hilt. It is framed in a lighter gold, and narrows toward the emitter, ending in what can only be described as wings. Luke cannot help but admire the deadly weapon and the human woman smiles as she follows his gaze.

"This was the first lightsaber I created after I decided to create the Guardian Order. I had help from both sides of the Force when I created it," she fingers the weapons lovingly, "Perhaps, one day, you will find it. Though, I must admit, I believe your father holds more claim to it than you. One who continues my Order should always hold my weapon. It is the epitome of Light and Dark, if I do say so myself. You will help him, I think. He would need a Light apprentice as well as a Dark one. That is why I stay with her. And, maybe, Luke, the reason you have more questions than answers if because you refuse to see. Don't think, just feel. Your instincts have served you well on your journey. You need to trust them more."

"Who are you?" Luke asks, wanting to know more about this mysterious woman who is seemingly able to see right through Luke's façade.

The woman's eye never blink as they hold his gaze, and Luke manages to find the will to not look away. She walks, or rather, glides over to him, her feet hardly touching the floor. "History has long since forgotten my name. Luke, if the False Emperor is to be beaten, you must stay Light. I hope you understand this. You haven't failed yet, though, so I suppose there is no reason to worry about you. Your faith in the Order will be shaken, even as it is being done so now, and you may falter in your journey. Believe me, however, when I tell you this. It is easier to change something from within than to create something from nothing. Your Jedi Order may be flawed, but you are proof that change is necessary. Follow the path of the Light, and you shall emerge stronger than before. And now, I must leave you. Goodbye, Luke Skywalker. I do hope we meet again. I hope you do not forget me."

Before Luke can protest her abrupt exit, the woman suddenly shifts away, fading away into nothingness. A final wisp against his hand echoes a caress and Luke marvels at his situation. And to think that only five years ago, he had thought the Force a myth, a foolish naive hope. He walks over to the prone, still figure of the fallen Jedi, Ce'na Luwira, and touches her warm hand. "I see you," says a drugged voice in the midst of a stupor.

Half-lidded violet eyes, flecked with yellow in manner similar to Vader's, stare accusingly up at Luke Skywalker. Her anger is slowly growing, though a Force blocking sedative flows through her veins. "And I you," Luke replies, his voice ringing clear in the room.

~~~

Master Yoda sits serenely on a rather comfortable cushion that was made for him by a grateful Voss mystic. The threaded, golden veins that run through the material create a slight ridge that his sensitive skin is always minutely aware of, though his focus is more directed toward his otherworldly visitor. The white-haired woman is almost defensive before him, leaning against the wooden frame of a door in the Grand Master's quarters. "I do like the Skywalker boy, Grand Master. You should treat him well."

"A fine Jedi, he is. His master, after all, I was."

The woman smirks, "You only know that because he told you as much. I, on the other hand, watched. It is strange, though."

The Outlander stops and observes the wizened Master silently through large, blue eyes. Master Yoda, however, is impatient, "Leave me in suspense, will you?"

A flash of amusement radiates off her in waves before she deigns to answer Master Yoda, "All of it. Strange that I can appear here, though you, Master Jinn, and Master Kenobi cannot. Strange that the Force is directly intervening in the galaxy, instead of guiding. Strange that you would listen to two former Sith instead of shun them, like many of your Order normally would. Why bring me back, is my biggest question."

"A servant of the Force, I am. Guide me, it does. Mistakes, I made, and willing to fix them, I am. See it in your eyes, I can. You have theories."

"You disobeyed the Force the first time around, though I do suppose Darth Sidious did blind you and your Council. Mistakes were made, yes, but we can change them. I did not interfere because you originally did not listen. I'm glad to see that you can change your ways, however. As for you and your Jedi's inability to come back to the present, though… it is intriguing. It does bring up the several questions. First and foremost, how can Anakin and Vader exist in the same time? Logic would say it was impossible. That has an easy answer. Anakin and Vader are two different people, I believe. Anakin is a student of the Light, not a slave of the Dark Side. Vader, however, changed when he turned to Sidious and I believe he is no longer Anakin Skywalker. There are hints of him, yes, but he is ultimately different. Secondly, and more worrisome of the questions, are what will happen to Luke if we allow his and his twin's birth? Luke changed very little and is essentially the same person as that child."

"Disappear, he will," Yoda's expression is one of profound sadness and his eyes are mournful, "Fade away into nothingness, I fear."

"Vader would not take to that well, I presume. For his sake, he must change, or he will become nothing. The Force tells me he would cease to exist. Perhaps his journey will be more difficult than Vader's."


	13. Dark Divinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Chancellor Valorum's assassination, and dark events are beginning to unfold as a dark disturbance is felt on Serenno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for several time skips :/ wanted to make sure everyone had a bit of an update since an entire year has passed. Beginning of a new arc.

The Darkness that calls to him is far more than tempting. It is demanding. And the Sith Lord must obey his whims. The pitiful former Jedi Sentinel before him, the very same who writhes now on the ground in agony as violent, violet streaks of lightning race to his prone form, is a fine tool to release his frustrations. The golden blade of the Jedi's lightsaber snaps back into its elegantly curved, silver hilt as the aged, calloused hands drop the weapon, unable to maintain his grip in his torment. Sidious smiles wickedly, his golden eyes feral. "I give you two options, Count. You may join me, or die."

The Count of Serenno cannot deny the powerful Sith Darth Sidious as his insidious words crawl into his mind. A loud scream emanates from somewhere inside the enclosed room, the shrieks' shrill fear chilling Dooku's spine. It takes the former Jedi an infinite moment to realize it is his own shout of pain. A brief respite, brought about by the lowering of Sidious' hands, allows the Count to regain his composure. With deep, shuddering breaths, that are altogether too shallow for Dooku's (fine) tastes, he draws himself up into a proud stance. His (rather) expensive, darkly colored cloak was once exquisite, though it now falls around him in smoking threads.

Dooku was a fool, really, to believe he could track down the Sith in the Senate without assistance. His pride and anger toward the Order most certainly blinded him. After all, how could he expect to emerge victorious against such an surreptitious enemy? Even Count Dooku, one of the greatest Sentinels the Jedi Order has seen, was blind to the answer. Oh, if only the Council had listened to him and his warnings. Fools, the whole lot of them are. They sit so high on their cushioned pedestals that they became blind to the galaxy around them. Still, even the Count was shocked at the identity of the Sith Lord. Perhaps he is no more the fool than the Order, for even he missed the fact that the Sith Lord is in fact the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

The galaxy must be doomed, he supposes, or the Galactic Republic as they know it. But, if given a position of power, perhaps he could mold it to his will, with or without the Jedi. He knows his next words will be damning, one way or another, though the anger and hatred (and fear, if he is not mistaken) dominates his mind. Perhaps, in some twisted way, this could serve to save the galaxy. "You have a deal, my Master."

~~~

Anakin Skywalker glares at the Jedi before him, the tragedy of it all seeming so unjust to the ten year old Padawan Learner. The Jedi before him simply glares back, her arms crossed over the painfully white robes. Her face is impassive and utterly uncaring of the child's predicament. The short braid with two beads (oh, but he was most insufferably proud of those two beads though) whips across his cheekbone as he shakes his head for the umpteenth time in a show of rebellion. Master Allie's own head shakes slowly in return, her violet eyes rather piercing. His master, the former Padawan of his idolized rescuer, is of no help in the situation, or so Anakin thinks. "It is really quite simple, my fairly young Padawan. Either you wear the sling, or you cannot participate in the duels next week," Obi-Wan's accent is too crisp, too refreshing, to be so damning. Traitor.

Anakin cradles his sore, left arm, hiding his wince as the slight shift tugs on his still burning arm. His pride, however, was hurting him more. Therefore, he simply could not wear the sling lest he be subjugated to judgement from his peers. It was already a nightmare due to his late arrival to the Temple and being taken on early as a Padawan. Many initiates, including one Initiate Zaina Khoury who landed the hit during their daily spars, were near resentful of his quick rise within the Order, and they made it well known when there were no Knights or Masters around. Oh, how poetically just would it be though if the duels in the next week saw Initiate Khoury's long awaited defeat. Unbending his pride (only minutely, though it is enough), the blonde haired, bright eyed boy allows the Master Healer to slip the silky, white sling over his head to cradle his left arm. Anakin refrains from wincing; the Healers all seemed to prefer the color white. Darker colors, after all, would look better, Anakin muses.

A week later~~~

Zaina Khoury glares at the Padawan before her, keeping her distaste muted in the Force as not to upset the Masters and Knights viewing the was her first chance to prove she could be a Padawan, after all. She squares her thin shoulders, the tan fabric of her tunics rustling softly. Her eyes are sharp as they narrow, their copper against honey depths attempting to peer into Anakin's possible defenses. Anakin flourishes his lightsaber hilt, igniting the viridescent training blade in a flaunting manner. The Korun Initiate must refrain from smiling smugly as she ignites her own ultramarine blade, the deep blue reminiscent of the seas on Tython. At least she created her first lightsaber before the upstart. She raises her saber, holding it with both hands and keeping it close to her body. "Begin," is all the weapons master says before the two leap toward each other like an uncoiled spring.

The two blades glide through the air, blue and greens weaving a pattern of light as they slash, parry, thrust, and arc in coruscating waves. In a swift flurry, the two unique colors collide and intersect as an elegant lapis Makashi thrust is angled downwards by an unrelenting viridescent Ataru parry. Anakin is a hurricane of motion, his innate skill with a lightsaber attesting to a hidden talent. It is of no concern to Initiate Khoury, though; she has four years of instruction whilst Anakin has only one year. He was ignorant in many aspects of their training, and she simply could not allow him to think he deserved to be a Padawan before any training has taken place. With a quick flick of her wrist, her opponent is disarmed and she earns another facile victory against Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan.

Anakin only glares back as the Initiate deactivates her lightsaber and offers only the smallest of bows to her as is customary. A slight swish tugs his braid gently, and he refrains from rolling his eyes as he bows lower to be more… respectful at Master Kenobi's reprimand. Politics and courtesies be blasted, how he wished he could wipe the smug look off Khoury's face with a win. Both Jedi separate and walk toward their respective locker rooms to change into more suitable attire for roaming the Jedi Temple. While one celebrates her victory, the other grinds his teeth in frustration.

The sweat on his arms glint in the artificial light of the Padawan locker room, though the feel of it dripping down his back is largely ignored. Anakin is no stranger to it after spending nine of his ten years on Tatooine. He ignores the stares of the Initiates and Padawans around him as well, uncaring that his frustration is unbecoming of a Jedi. Before he can change into the stiff robes of a Padawan, however, several respectful murmurs warn him of his Master's approach. He does not look at his master, his eyes are down and his cheeks flushed (perhaps it is not simply from exertion). "Master," is all that is murmured.

"Padawan."

Anakin does not squirm, instead choosing to lock his aqua eyes with gray ones. Obi-Wan offers no expression and no emotion as per the Jedi Way. If Anakin were more skilled in reading emotions through the Force, however, he would see a very different man than the one standing before him. Affection, pride, and even, quite possibly, the beginnings of attachment would be more than obvious to Anakin if he were to simply see through the eyes of the Force. After all, one's own physical pair of eyes can easily be deceived. Nonetheless, Anakin neither sees nor feels any of this. As he looks up into his master's clear eyes, he can only see a reflection of his own disappointment and shame. Yes, it would seem mirrors do lie. "My fairly young Padawan, why do you think I am disappointed in you?"

The resulting disappointment and, perhaps, is that shame, is rather resounding. Anakin does not audibly respond, though Obi-Wan thinks he should work on shielding his mind a bit more. His thoughts betray him. Obi-Wan motions for the boy to follow him to a more secluded area and puts his hands on Anakin's shoulders. With only a slight amount of force, he gently pushes him down into a kneel, and copies the motion of his student. Anakin does not argue, which comes as a slight surprise to the Knight. "Anakin, what is the first line of the Jedi Code?"

Anakin replies easily enough, "There is no emotion, there is peace."

"And what does that mean?" Obi-Wan prompts softly.

Anakin's face twists in concentration as he undoubtedly tries to search for the answer he believes a Jedi would reply with. "It means to release your emotions to the Force so you can think and act clearly without the influence of emotion. It is the path to peace… and the Light Side."

Obi-Wan offers the boy a benevolent smile and tugs good naturedly on the short braid with those two beads signifying achievement. "It is only when we let go of our emotions in a duel do we gain clairvoyance, Anakin. You allowed your frustration to guide your movements, instead of the Force. And my years of dueling has taught me that the Force is a far superior guide to frustration. Wouldn't you agree?"

Anakin nods, though he hastily adds a "Yes, Master," when he remembers his place as a Padawan. "I also don't understand why you believe I am so disappointed in you. Initiate Khoury has been training with a lightsaber for around four years. The fact that you managed to do so well against her attests to your innate talent in it. Remember, a Jedi does not strive for an unobtainable victory. You cannot beat her through talent alone. Your greatest gift as a Jedi will always be your mind. Think, and the next duel may end with you as the victor."

"So, it would seem that Master Qui-Gon has requested our presence in his quarters for lunch. I hope you don't mind that I accepted for the both of us," Obi-Wan stands in a single, supple motion. Anakin's responding smile answers for the both of them.

~~~

Ce'na Luwira glares at the Fallen Jedi before her, her violet eyes keen and piercing. She stands tall and proud, the scarlet light emanating from her saber painting her right side with a menacing light. Her arm, straight and erect, is angled downwards. Her entire body is tight and tense as she waits for Master Vader to make the first move. His own blade produces a faint buzz that fills the tension-riddled air. He barks a short question, demanding as he twists his blade in a prideful flourish, "What is the first line of the Sith Code?"

Her response is to curl her lips before she deigns to answer, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion."

"And what do you gain from passion?" Vader's saber swings downwards in a scarlet-tinged flourish.

Ce'na's lightsaber quickly brings in lightsaber in a block, her white teeth curved in a grimace as the taller man brings down his weight onto her smaller form. "Through passion, I gain strength," she grunts.

With great effort, and a large amount of assistance from the Force, the young adult pushes back against her Master, separating and backing up to hold her body in a Makashi salute. Vader simply stands erect, his lightsaber ignited by his side. "And through strength?"

Ce'na's lips curl once again in distaste, though she answers, "Through strength, I gain power,"

Her fingers twitch as she aches to attack, to destroy the threat before her.

This does not go unnoticed by Vader and he smiles at her, flashing her that painfully white smile as if he knows she could never hurt him. He knows, she thinks, that she could never touch him without his training. She supposes she should be grateful he even offered after his anger toward her for nearly killing that pitiful Knight he was always so quick to defend. This time, he does not prompt her to continue. "Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free."

Her master smiles and Ce'na suppresses the pride that bubbles into her chest. "And where, pray tell, does it insinuate darkness?"

Ce'na frowns as Vader's smile grows larger (if such a thing were possible). "I may be angry at the Jedi, Ce'na, but I am done being a slave. I was one for my entire life. First, it was on Tatooine, then the Jedi Order. And, it didn't end when I bowed to Darth Sidious. Rather, it took on a different form. The Dark Side is all consuming if you allow it to control you. Use it, ensnare it, but never let it decide your actions, my apprentice. To be succinct, the Sith Code is a way to achieve freedom, while, if not careful, the Dark Side is the path to slavery."

Ce'na bows low, "Of course, Master."

"May the Force set you free, Ce'na Luwira," Vader offers.

"May the Force set you free." She deactivates her lightsaber, though anger still courses through her veins in an insistent demand to be released. As Vader turns away to meet an appointment with the Jedi Council, Ce'na slinks away to her prison, guarded by two Jedi Masters.

~~~

Luke Skywalker sits with his legs crossed, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn opposite of him. "What is the second line of the Jedi Code?"

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

Qui-Gon's face remains impassive; his aura the stoic serenity that is a Jedi Master. However, his words are warm and praising toward the young Knight, placed under Master Jinn's tutelage nearly a year ago in light of his revelations regarding his small amount of training. "You learn quickly, Luke. You must take after your father."

"After a year under your training, you would think I would pick up on something."

"You certainly have improved a lot, to be sure. You encompass the second line of the Jedi Code. Anakin, however, could improve in his studies, though I expect that is due to his age and history. But, I digress. The second line of the Code is a basic precept, and those who don't understand it are quick to fear, and fear is the path to the Dark Side. Vader has personal experience in that matter," he waves down Luke's question with a literal wave of the hand, "Vader will tell you of it himself, if he so wishes. The unknown is a sure path to fear, which is why the Jedi place emphasis on scholarly studies on the workings of the galaxy, whether it is about the culture on Voss or the hyperspace travel routes. It is why the Jedi Temple boasts the largest Archive in the galaxy."

Luke's responding smile is almost rueful as he reminisces upon his past as a moisture farmer. Part of his desire to see the galaxy stemmed from his innate curiosity. It was only natural, then, that he wanted to go to the Academy. His current situation, as strange as it was, however, was far more desirable to the Academy. A slight knock on the door interrupts the lesson, although the two Jedi remain unperturbed. Qui-Gon stands in a single, fluid motion and opens the door to reveal a young Sullustan Padawan. He formally bows low and remains that way until the pair offer a smaller bow. "Master Jinn, Knight Luke, the Jedi Council requests your audience immediately."

Qui-Gon's lips press together into a thin line, "Very well, Padawan. We will go right away." The Sullustan walks away, his mission complete, and Qui-Gon glances sideways at Luke. "I suppose our lunch with Anakin and Obi-Wan must wait. I'll comm him and let him know."

"Let's not keep them waiting, then," Luke smiles, hoping for an assignment.

~~~

The doors to the Council swing open grandly, revealing the thirteen Force users within. The twelve Jedi Masters, all planetside, sit in their respective chairs while a significantly darker presence stands directly in the center of the mosaic circle artfully designed on the floor. His dark tunics are slightly ruffled, almost suggesting a recent sparring bout, and he stands tall and unyielding, his hands crossed in front of his chest. Luke knows from experience the commanding stature he possesses once terrified both Imperial and Rebel leaders into submission. "Masters," Qui-Gon murmurs as he and Luke bow before the Jedi Masters.

"What do you know of Master Dooku's current whereabouts, Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu is succinct, serious, and he leans toward Qui-Gon with interest in his eyes.

Qui-Gon freezes, the news regarding his master's argument with the Council and subsequent departure was difficult to hear at best. The former Jedi Sentinel had disagreed with the Council on many occasions (one of the few traits he himself had inherited from Master Dooku), but this final argument had been different; it was a breaking point of sorts for the Serenno native. Qui-Gon recovers quickly, his answer decidedly guarded, "The last news I received was the same as the Council's, I presume. He went back and reclaimed his title of Count of Serenno. He has taken a seat in politics."

Vader scoffs, though he offers no words. Luke simply listens, unable to offer assistance as the name is as foreign to him as the planet Scarif. "Vader expressed...concerns over your former Master, and following his abrupt departure, we are sending you and Luke to investigate." Master Mundi elaborates.

"Sensed the Dark Side around Serenno, Vader has. Further information for you, he will provide."

Vader bristles at the green Jedi's words, the command really. "I will provide the information I decide is necessary, no more. However, I must admit I cannot see the wisdom in requesting I stay behind. If Sidious is there, I am the one with the best chance of defeating him. And if what I believed happened did indeed come to pass, you will need me there."

"Are you insinuating that Master Dooku has become Sidious' new apprentice, Vader? He may be a political idealist but he is most certainly no Sith," Master Mundi is indignant.

Qui-Gon's face remains impassive, though a feeling of dread settles in his stomach. He may not understand the man's reasonings or intentions, but Dooku had been the one to train him as a Padawan and allowed the then 11 year old boy realize a dream. "I did not say he became a Sith, Master Mundi." Vader coldly responds.

"I will not reveal the nature of my suspicions, though I must stress that it does surround the Count. Sidious is behind the tremor in the Dark Side I felt, and since I was able to feel the surge around the Serenno system...you figure out the rest. It has been a year since Maul was killed. Sidious is patient, but he will be restless without an apprentice. Serenno has history with a group of dark side users known as the Night Brothers and Sisters, of which Dooku is unaware. Combined with them and Darth Sidious' interest in the planet, we should be very concerned for the Count and I should be going."

Master Windu looks at Master Yoda, the question obvious in his eyes. Master Yoda nods, "Keep my promise, I will Master Vader. Help you, we will."

"You make a fair argument. The Council will allow you to go." Master Windu allows.

Vader mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "as if I need your permission" though it is so silent Luke wonders if he imagined it. Vader nods toward Master Yoda, "Then allow me to brief you fully while safely on board the transport, Qui-Gon, Luke."

"We chose you and your trainee for this assignment because of your relationship with your former Master. You know him and he planet well." Master Windu's expression is grave though Qui-Gon can easily see the hidden sympathy in his old friend's eyes. Following his first Padawan's fall to the Dark Side, Master Windu could only imagine what the thought of his Master turning as well would do for the maverick Jedi.

"I see. Very well, Luke, Vader, and I will leave at once for Serenno."

Yoda leans back in his chair, his expression grim, "May the Force be with you."


	14. Seeds of the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since the events of the previous arc. Now, with a dark surge felt from the Serenno system, the Council sends Vader, Luke, and Qui-Gon to investigate, with a special interest in Dooku's activities. Now, Serenno approaches, and our trio must face their future head on,

A year has passed since Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker's mysterious and sudden appearance in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Having since renounced the Dark Side and seeking to aid the Jedi Order against the devious Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, Vader accompanied his younger self, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn to the planet of Naboo to face Nute Gunray's droid army and Sidious' apprentice, Darth Maul, after convincing the Jedi Council of his sincerity. There, Vader and Qui-Gon defeated the Sith apprentice, although the maverick Jedi Master was nearly killed in the fight. Shortly after, Grand Master Yoda pledged his support to the former Sith, vowing to right previous wrongs committed by the Jedi Council of Vader's time. Qui-Gon and Vader experience a vision of both the fall and the saving of the Galactic Republic.

Upon their return to Coruscant, an explosion set off by Sidious' pawn, Ce'na Luwira kills Supreme Chancellor Valorum, leader of the Republic. While attempting to escape, the fallen Padawan sets off an explosion that injures Luke and she engages Vader in duel. Severely injured and first believed to be killed, she survives and is imprisoned by the Jedi Council for her crimes. Anakin Skywalker, the younger version of Vader, becomes Obi-Wan's Padawan.

Luke Skywalker, upon waking up in the Healer's wing, finds Ce'na alive and encounters a mysterious Force Ghost, known as the Outlander, who has been observing Luke and Vader since their birth. She expresses her hope and support for his future, before disappearing. Soon after, Qui-Gon takes Luke on as an apprentice, even as Luke is named a Jedi Knight.

After a year of training and discussion, the time for action approaches. A dark disturbance has been felt surrounding Serenno, where Qui-Gon's former Master, Count Dooku, resides. Following a discussion with the Council, Luke Skywalker, Vader, and Qui-Gon Jinn approach fate's call...

~~~

The forest surrounding the capital of Serenno is lush and sings with the vibrancy of the Living Force. Qui-Gon kneels quietly on the durasteel floor of the transport freighter, the hum of the engine mimicking the vibrations of the life below them. This only serves to deepen his meditation; the dull thunder, though muted, provides a constant backdrop of noise that blocks all other distractions, such as a curious mental prod from a certain Jedi under his supervision. Qui-Gon opens his eyes and raises a single eyebrow at Luke. "One question, Master Jinn," Luke's face is thoughtful, and his eyes are always curious, "Is the relationship between a Master and Padawan not considered to be an attachment?"

"Yes and no, Luke. Masters are careful to maintain a certain distance from their Padawans, although many form a lifelong bond with each other," Qui-Gon replies easily enough, having contemplated this himself on many occasions.

Luke falls silent once more as the deep hum reigns once again when Qui-Gon does not continue. Though still curious, Luke does not raise another question. Qui-Gon had taught him the value of patience, as distasteful as the idea was. Besides, the Jedi Master would answer in his own time.

As the capital approaches, so does Vader, his normal confident charade firmly in place. Qui-Gon rises in a fluid motion a moment before the door opens. Vader adjusts his dark cape in a flourish as Luke rushes to his feet. Vader raises an eyebrow but does not comment as Luke's cheeks flushes pink. "I may have misled the Council," he says simply.

Qui-Gon is hardly surprised, he had deduced that Vader was not revealing the whole truth. As he nods for Vader to continue, a flash of trepidation flows through his core. To be unsure of something was relatively new to the maverick. The combination of emotions that flurried through him when Mace had stated Dooku's name had unsettled the elder Jedi. The Count, though strict and unyielding, was his former Master, and Qui-Gon bore no ill-will to the man. A memory of graceful hands showing a smaller, unpracticed pair how to properly slice the Alderaanian vegetables dances in his mind's eye before Qui-Gon returns his focus to the present. "The Night Brothers and Sisters reside on a planet called Dathomir."

Vader's son speaks first in the silent moments that follow this admission, "Why would you lie to the Council about that?"

Vader returns his attention to Luke, the year that has passed not dampening the joy at being able to look upon his son's face, his eyes identical to his own. Besides his eyes, however, Vader glimpses Padme in the set of his chin and the slender height he possessed. Even more so, he noticed his angel in the way Luke presented himself. Questioning everything without fear of reprisal, yearning to know the truth in every matter. "I did not wish for them to know that the disturbance I felt and my interest only surrounded the Count and Sidious. A distraction, if you will, to hide my true reasoning for accompanying you on this mission."

Qui-Gon's curiosity piques as the Force swirls darkly around the former Sith, though Vader almost successfully hides it fully. Luke's head tilts almost subconsciously, a small measure of dread slinking its way into the pit of his stomach. As the trio descends nearing the landing pad next to Dooku's cliffside home, they can feel it. Slick and dark, similar to the black oil on Malastare, the remnants of Dark tendrils turn away from the Gray and the Light to shield itself. Elusive, subtle, but most certainly there. Vader responds by retreating into himself, though he is perplexed by the less than perfect shield surrounding the trail of the Dark Side. In the time before the Clone Wars, not even the Council or Master Yoda had sensed Dooku's turn or Sidious' presence. Perhaps, having been a Sith, he was far more attuned now. Or Dooku had been sloppy in the beginning. "Count Dooku has a wealth of power, currency, and influence. He is well respected in the Senate and strong in the Force. Having recently been disillusioned with the Order, he would be an ideal apprentice to Sidious."

Qui-Gon is hardly fooled. The Living Force swirls incessantly around the bond Master Dooku and he once shared. Fraying, though not yet severed, the tether seems to lead into an abyss. The maverick Jedi's blue eyes slightly go out of focus as he reaches attempting to peer into the void created by his old master. Shields erect themselves elegantly, likely courtesy of his wayward master. Luke glances at his own wayward master, concern lacing their bond at Qui-Gon's confusion (and dare he say it, dread). He sends just enough confidence and serenity to reassure the young Jedi Knight. Another moment passes, Vader waiting expectantly for Qui-Gon's response. "Count Dooku served Sidious in your time."

It is not a question. "During the Clone Wars, he served as the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We later found out he was known as Darth Tyranus."

Qui-Gon notes Vader's emotionless tone and Luke is reminded of the way Darth Vader spoke, especially while in the presence of the Emperor. To his credit, Qui-Gon does not reel back, nor does he adamantly deny the claim as he did with his first Padawan shortly after Xanatos' turn. He has aged since then, in both years and mentality. It would be remiss, however, to not mention the swirling maelstrom of trepidation. Before his next words, he takes a calming breath, "Perhaps this time, he can be stopped."

Though he doubts it, Vader nods once, sharply, "Perhaps."

The Jedi Master turns his attention to his charge, Luke had been rather silent during this exchange. The normally verbose young adult took after his father (or rather, he took after Anakin, he supposed) and rarely failed to express his opinion in the matter. It was not the desire to be rude as much as it was his own curiosity that drove Luke to speak so often. "No comment there, Luke? I would expect you'd have something to share."

Luke grins ruefully, "Sorry Master Jinn. On Tatooine, my education revolved more around moisture farming and the basics. I was lucky to be able to have one there. I knew about the Clone Wars, but I wasn't taught the smaller details."

Vader stares incredulously at his son, confident that his daughter was likely afforded a more expensive education. He should not be surprised though, he muses. Tatooine was not known for their schools. Still, he expected Luke would know names such as Dooku and Grievous considering they happened to be rather large pawns during those times. "Please, tell me you at least know about General Grievous," he says.

Luke's half smile warms Vader, though only slightly, "You mean the droid general?"

Vader presses his lips into a thin line, "He was more machine than Kaleesh, yes, but he was not a droid. I would say ask Obi-Wan about him sometime, but…" he trails off, a ghost of a grin on his face at how many times his former master had to face the good general.

Qui-Gon crosses his arms, "In all seriousness, if we could return to the present moment? The ship appears to be landing."

~~~

A darkly lit room provides little comfort to the shadow standing within. The only light comes from the soft, green glowing lights in the glass behind him and the blue holo on his desk of a cloaked man before which he kneels. Already accustomed to kneeling before the Council, the motion is familiar to him, even if the depths to which he sinks is not what he is quite used to. "Master, the Jedi have come."

He keeps his eyes and head lowered. Even so, he can see yellow of Sidious' feral eyes as his master responds, "This is unexpected. For what purpose do they seek you out, Lord Tyranus?"

The use of Dooku's title hardly goes unnoticed. The Count suppresses a shudder, still so very uncomfortable with his new status as Sidious' apprentice. "I was told it was in relation to an investigation I participated in on Ord Mantell before leaving the Order. I was provided with little more information. My former Padawan, along with his new apprentice and a former Jedi by the name of Vader will arrive shortly." The Count finally raises his head to look upon his Master's face.

Darth Sidious glowers, his already aged face seeming to gain another ten years. Despite the Sith having already returned to Coruscant, Dooku can feel the temperature drop dramatically in the room. "I doubt Vader is a Jedi, as he so claims. He poses a risk to our plans and must be taken care of immediately. Then, we can proceed with our plans. Arrange an accident for him, my new apprentice."

"What of the other Jedi, my Lord?" Dooku suspects he already has the answer, though he knows he must be subservient to the Sith before him.

Sidious smiles, his teeth bared. "Consider it a test of your loyalty, Lord Tyranus. Kill your former student and his pupil. Prove your strength over his, and only then, will you be powerful enough to change the Republic by my side."

Dooku grits his teeth as he replies, perturbed at the idea of killing the boy he raised since the age of 11, "It will be done, my Lord."

"Oh, and apprentice? Make it appear to be an accident. Do not fail me." With the sharp response, the holo cuts out, leaving Dooku alone in the cold, darkened room.

~~~

An escort of Twi'lek and human guards stand in two lines of the landing strip leading into the front of the Serennian palace. A long, gray, paved walkway leads to the cone shaped metallic building. Tall obelisks of similar coloring rest on circular foundations, traditional green lighting highlighting different rooms within their depths. Gardens surround both sides of the walkway, the rising sun giving it an eerie glow. An impressive, if unsettling, display of power to be sure.

The group had sent a message to the palace beforehand stating their intentions to meet with the Count to discuss an old mission he had been a part of. As they entered the system, the ship had received clearance to land. Count Dooku awaits the trio, resplendent in black, silk robes and a deep brown cape. Very different from what he once wore as a Jedi, Qui-Gon contemplates. What is immediately obvious about his former teacher, however, is the lack of a curved, silver lightsaber resting on his belt.

He feels rather than sees Luke and Vader behind him as they exit the spacecraft. Qui-Gon molds his face into one of polite diplomacy to hide the churning feeling inside of his core. "Qui-Gon Jinn, my old friend. Welcome to Serenno."


	15. Sapir Tea and Insidious Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion on Serenno leads to a sinister turn of events,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...since I finally got all of he chapters I previously posted on FF.net, updates will certainly be slower! Thank for for reading, and remember, kudos and comments are love! Thank you!

"Qui-Gon Jinn, my old friend. Welcome to Serenno," Count Dooku's voice is laced with silver, deep and elegant within his chest.

His eyes, similar to that of copper and honey, observe the trio with interest, even as they linger on Vader a slight moment longer than the rest. Luke nods his head in greeting, as does his father and master. Vader's nod is far more forced, Luke suspects. The bond he had forged with his father over the past year has left him far more attuned than he had ever been before. His mannerisms were not as mysterious as many on the Council believed, Luke reflects. From the way Vader's chin is pointed just a tad too far inward, to his eyes never leaving Dooku's face; it reminded Luke of Vader's attitude toward the Council. He only hoped that Dooku did not notice the slight and attract undue attention to their true motives here. While his father certainly tried, subtlety continued to evade him.

"The pleasure's all mine, Master," Qui-Gon wears the mien of a diplomat, the facade was one his master had taught him all those years ago, "Allow me to introduce Vader, a former Jedi Knight, and my current pupil, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

The prodigal Knight stands diligently beside the unorthodox Master, while his towering father stands behind them both. Dooku observes them for a few seconds, his umber eyes lingering on Vader a moment longer than is strictly necessary. With a small flick of his cape and a nod to his aforementioned "guests", the Count welcomes them, "My greetings. Let us continue this conversation inside, shall we?"

Without waiting for a response, he turns and begins his walk back into his sanctuary, his guards following behind him. Luke looks at Qui-Gon, a perplexed expression resting on his face. "He always was succinct," Qui-Gon whispers with the barest hint of amusement, following after Dooku already.

Vader silently snorts as he walks ahead of his son, "To be quite honest, Master Jinn, I remember him talking too much."

Luke stares for a second longer, somehow still awestruck by their behavior after a year. Their relationship was strange, to be sure, as Master Jinn was the only Jedi his father seemed to respect. Still, with their dry humor and wit toward each other, one could assume there is a lack of respect there, something more akin to a sibling rivalry. Luke was not one who assumed. Then, he is rushing after the wayward pair, his eyes full of wanderlust as he observes the gardens around them. The brisk pace allows for little time to truly observe the foreign trees, briers, and evergreens. Arranged in rectangles that separate from each other, the plants are densely packed while three rows of small bushes directly line the white walkway. The grass, well maintained and a healthy shade of green, almost seems to match the lights Luke can see from within the palace. Despite the beauty and greenery of this planet, however, he cannot shake the foreboding that looms within his mind.

As they near the palace, it's almost as if the towers grow in size while the green glow starts to take a more sickly and ominous appearance. However, if Qui-Gon and Vader notice the impending presentiment, their feelings in the Force give no indication. A mental flick however, along with a confident reassurance is sent his way by two crystals of the Force, and Luke makes certain Dooku cannot sense his emotions. Even a year later, he still found it difficult to do. Vader had told him it was because he took after him, though Luke doubted it. As the titanic doors swing shut, however, a sense of calm finality replaces the dread and his visage is that of a confident, young Jedi Knight. Today, his part in their mission truly began.

After a brief walk with nary a word from their host, the Count elegantly flicks his wrist to open a door leading to what appears to be a banquet room. The walls are sparsely decorated, their appearance akin to that of the inside of a starship with soft blue light sconces mounted on each panel. It is a large window, the glass tinted green, nonetheless, that catches Luke's attention. The city behind the palace is not far away, but from their position on top of the clift, even their tallest, domed buildings seem to shrink in comparison to Dooku's home. While Luke had certainly seen grander during his travels across the Empire at Leia's command, this palace almost seemed to emit a certain arrogance.

The middle of the room hosts a large table, to which Dooku signals for the Jedi to sit. As they take their seats, Dooku nods at his former Padawan and waves his hand at a protocol droid in the corner, "I presume you still prefer your tea strong and without sugar, Qui-Gon?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Count Dooku," Qui-Gon's shoulders relax as he sits, the pressure in his chest relieved at the restful position. It would appear this does not go unnoticed by the Count.

"Are you quite alright, Qui-Gon," though his voice sounds sincere, Luke senses a flash of curiosity instead of concern.

Both Luke and Vader's identical blue eyes flash toward the maverick master, and then at each other, a silent warning echoing between the three. Qui-Gon nods, "Of course, I am, although your concern is appreciated. It would appear that my age is simply catching up to me," Qui-Gon parries the question with the masterful stroke of a born diplomat.

Dooku nods, his fingers coming together in a steepled position, "Yes...and for you Knight Skywalker, was it? How do you take your tea? We use a special brew here on Serenno, a sapir tea. Your master is rather fond of it."

Luke leans forward in his seat, his fingers steepled to match Dooku's, "I would prefer mine the same was as Master Jinn's, if it is no bother of course."

Vader's voice is deep within his chest, speaking up while Dooku nods and turns to look at him, "I would prefer nothing, if you will, Count."

The silver plated protocol droid exits the room to retrieve the tea, as does Dooku's bodyguards when he snaps his fingers. "Now, before we discuss my mission to Ord Mantell, your apprentice and I have not been properly introduced. It is quite perplexing that you would take a Knight as an apprentice. Such a thing has rarely been done, so you can understand my confusion."

Luke looks toward Qui-Gon as the Jedi Master politely smiles to acknowledge the question, "Luke had asked for further guidance in certain subjects, including diplomacy and Ataru swordsmanship. He is most certainly deserving of the title Knight, but there are a few other personal reasons for his temporary apprenticeship to me." There is a real warmth in his words, and a definite pride that causes Luke to make eye contact with Qui-Gon to share a smile.

"I see. You know, Knight Skywalker, while Ataru is an effective form, Makashi is more suited for dueling. Ataru requires your dedication to the form, which can leave you open to, how shall I say it, the unforeseen by unpredictable tactics," Dooku says, his eyes barely leaving Qui-Gon's face to pay attention to Luke.

Vader's impatience leaks through his bond to both of his companions, as does his annoyance. However, he had to admit, Vader's face gave little sign of this as he spoke up, removing the attention away from his only son, "However, Makashi is hardly effective when blasters become involved, wouldn't you agree?"

Before Dooku can respond, the protocol droid re-enters the room with their tea, "Yes, Master Vader. Now, I must insist you try some sapir tea, it's a rare blend," Dooku motions for the droid to pour Vader a cup.

Vader puts his hand over his cup, "Apologies, Count. I have tried Sapir tea before, and I prefer Gatalentan tea instead. If we could, I would prefer to focus on your business on Ord Mantell."

The droid moves away, returning to its corner near its perplexed master. "Forgive me, civilized company has been rare since I removed myself from the Order. Now, I thought the matter on Ord Mantell had been settled four years ago."

Luke raises his glass and inhales the aromatic green tea while Qui-Gon begins his rehearsed lines. As he indulges himself with a warm sip, he must admit to himself that although the drink is rather delicious, it rested rather heavily in his stomach. "-and with the sudden appearance of this bounty hunter, Alfreda Goot, on the planet, the Council would appreciate any insight you might give."

Before the aging Count can answer, he turns his attention to Vader, "And what of your interest in this, Master Vader? I was surprised when I heard a former Jedi would be accompanying you two on this trip. Especially when I feel that this could have easily been solved by a holocall."

Internally bristling at his emphasis on the words 'former Jedi', Luke glances at Qui-Gon, whose cup of tea momentarily pauses on its ascent to Qui-Gon's lips. This action, it seems, almost seems to go unnoticed by both Vader and Dooku as they direct their complete attention to each other. Vader does not bother to hide his frown while Dooku raises a single eyebrow in a challenge. "I may have left the Order, Count Dooku, but I am still a protector of the Republic. I have a vested interest in Ord Mantell and this bounty hunter."

Dooku keeps his eyebrow raised as he stirs his tea, "I meant no offense of course. Perhaps it is my old age, but I seem to fail at remembering your presence at the Temple. Were you trained on Coruscant?"

"Lothal has a small temple where I spent my days as a Padawan. I fail to see where this pertains to Ord Mantell," Vader replies.

Dooku nods, a light in his eyes appearing at some sort of realization. He puts his spoon down clinking it against the china three times before setting it down. As he does, a shrill warning in the Force throws Vader into action as a bolt of red energy races toward him from a corner. Two blades, both green, are ignited as Vader flips out of his chair, dodging the shot, his hand on his lightsaber.

In the shadows of the corner, the protocol droid prepares to take another shot.


End file.
